All That I Have Left
by TealJay
Summary: Humans are slaves to the demons that control the world. There are those that are labor slaves and then there are those that become bonded to demons. The bonded are treated as pets and playthings for the demons if they survive the ritual. When everything else is lost, what do you have left. Mobiumshipping, MarikuxMarikxMalik, Bakushipping. Squel is up: All That I Need To Be
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! Here it is, my next fanfic. I decided to do one on Yugioh because I have been reading a lot of Yugioh fanfiction lately and I like the anime. I enjoyed reading the stories that had Mobiumshiping, Bakushipping, and the shipping that includes MarikuxMarikxMalik. I looked but I couldn't find a name for this ship.

This first chapter is going to the prologue. The first several chapters will be from Yugi's point of view. Eventually there will be some chapters that will be from Yami and Atem's point of view. Most of the chapters besides this one and Yami and Atem's point of view chapters will be in the past. So now that I have explained that, I will stop talking and let you read the story. The next chapter will be way longer than this one so don't worry. **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own yugioh or any of the characters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Chapter 1- Prologue**

 **Yugi**

I can't feel anything anymore. I am numb. Numb to the pain, to the cold, to my own emotions. Chained to the floor of the cave that I was brought to with the bodies of my only friends nearby, I feel as if I am already dead. I wish I could die like they have. They have peace from the never-ending silence. However, I am still stuck here. I have nothing left but my memories. They are all just lies though. During my entrapment in this cave, they have been my constant allies and my enemies. They have caused more damage to me than my captors have. I often let my mind wander through them, to give me some peace from the silence and the pain, but once they faded back to reality, my heart breaks and the pain they cause me is worse that the pain of the separation. Even knowing this, I want to escape into them one last time before I die. I want to see them again. Even if I was just a pathetic human that was used and tossed away. I love them. After everything that happened, I cannot hate them. I knew they were demons, I should have known that they never loved me. My friends were lucky, they found love. They would return to their lovers one day. I wouldn't ever see them again. Staring into the silence, I knew that I would be dead before the end to the day. I needed to see them one last time. To see them smile at me, to hold me, to feel safe and loved. I needed to see the people that broke me more than all the people who have abandoned me in my life. I needed to see Atem and Yami. I allowed my dismal reality fade away to the memories of the two that I loved.

 **Again this is just the prologue the first chapter will be much longer.**

 **The next update will be on July 2** **rd (This will be updated every thursday)**


	2. Found

Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank You:**

 **PhantomBrat** for following

 **Cubone262005** for following and favoriting

 **Akayuki Novak** for following, favoriting, and the review. Who knows maybe they will deserve it.

 **YamiRox1010** for following and favoriting

 **AnimeXloverXhater** for following

Thank you so much it means a lot to me that you guys support my story!

 **Chapter 2- Found**

 **Yugi**

I was born into a world where there are demons and humans. The humans are used as slaves for the jobs the demons didn't want to do. Usually one or more human families were owned by one demon family. Some humans were treated fairly, but many demons abused the humans that worked under them. Humans were sometimes killed by the demons they work for and no punishment is given to the demons who kill their slaves.

I was not lucky enough to be born into a family that were treated fairly. The demons that owned me in the beginning, had wanted strong and healthy babies that could work for them in the future. I had been born small and weak, and they were appalled by my pale skin. My mother had died giving birth to me. I never found out what our demon owners had done with my father, but I heard he died a long and painful death as punishment.

The owners were displeased with me and sold me to another family of demons only a week after my birth. I was beaten and verbally abused every day. There I was eventually sold again and again until I found myself taken to a Den when I was four. A Den is where all the un-wanted and useless humans were sent to. Occasionally, demons would come to a Den to find expendable humans that only needed to survive for a short time and can be killed for fun or used for the demons own pleasure. I spent the next twelve years of my life there. Only a few demons had been interested in buying me, but they never wanted to pay the amount that the warden asked for me. I was given little food but over the years I got used to not eating. The warden once told me that since I wasn't worth anything so she never gave me enough food, she gave most of the food to the humans that would be bought by demons in time. We were made to work from dawn until dusk, doing mind numbing work such as cleaning the building everyday with harsh chemicals that made my hands ich.

The only good thing that came from me living in the Den was that I met my first friend. His name was Malik. He had long sandy colored hair, a small but lithe build, and lavender eyes. He had been brought to the Den a few years after me. My memories are vague until the day that Yami and Atem found me.

 **(Memories from now on)**

"Yugi. Yugi, wake up." Malik says while shaking me awake.

"Stop Malik, I'm up. What?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at his expression. He looked worried. I quickly looked over at the clock on the wall to make sure we hadn't slept in. If we had slept in we would be whipped. We hadn't slept in though.

"What's wrong? It's not time to get up yet."

"They called all of us into the hall. There are buyers here looking for humans."

I sighed. I hated it when demons came here to "shop." They would always look us up and down. Grab our arms and see how much muscle we had, make us take off our shirts and run their hands down our chest to see if me had any fat, all the while asking the warden humiliating questions about us. Neither Malik nor I had a lot of muscle or anything of value so we are usually overlooked by buyers.

"Okay, I'm getting up now."

I moved over to the small dresser that Malik and I shared and pulled out the only pair of clothes I owned. An old white shirt with rips on the hem and tan pants that only reached my shins. I pulled the pants on over my boxers that I slept in and yanked the shirt on over my head. I looked into the mirror above the dresser to see my face. I had a heart shaped face that was smooth and pale. I had amethyst colored eyes. My cheeks were sunken from the lack of food and nutrients. I turned around to see Malik waiting and dressed the same.

"Okay let's go."

We went out and stood in the hallway in front of our door. It was colder here and I began to shiver. My clothes did little to provide warmth.

"Line up! Backs against the wall! Eyes down!" commanded Miss Irely, the Warden of the Den.

She turned back around to talk to the demons walking up the stairs. Her voice sounded so polite that it struck me. She was never that polite, even with other demon buyers that came here.

"All of the humans here are 15 years or older. And they have all been trained in manners."

 _Trained in manners_ , I thought and rolled my eyes internally.

We weren't trained in anything. If we did something she didn't approve of we were instantly reprimanded. We were never told why or what we did wrong. We just learned to never speak or look at anyone outside of our rooms.

I could hear pairs of feet walking toward us. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that they would walk pass us.

"If you are looking for humans to bond too, you will find no better that the ones here" Miss Irely seemed eager and excited as if she had won a prize.

Fear coursed through my system. They were here to find humans to bond to. There were only two choices for humans in this world that is either to be a labor slave and be worked to death or to become bonded to two mated demons. I shivered for a whole new reason this time. I would rather starve or be worked to death than be bonded. To be bonded to demons would be worse than death. The bonding process leaves the human hanging on the edge of death and in immense pain. It joins the souls of the demons to the human. The demons however, are left stronger than they have ever been. The bonding process for them unlocks new powers or magnifies their old ones. If the human manages to survive the process, they are pulled around by chains for the rest of their lives, like pets or trophies. They are unable to run away because they need to remain close to the demons they are bonded to, to survive. If the human dies, the demons continue to live and their powers remains stronger. If the demons die, the human dies as well. At least as a labor slave, you are still allowed some freedoms.

The four demons were still standing in front of Malik and me. I could see their shoes because of how close they were to us. I can't bear the silence, it's overbearing.

 _Walk away. Walk away_ , I thought

I heard Malik whimper and I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. I saw two of the demons holding his chin up and looking at his face. They faces seemed to be in awe. They were standing so close to him, their chests were almost touching his. The one that was holding his chin looked older than the other demon. What struck me was how much they looked like Malik. The older one had red eyes and was tanner and more muscled than the other demon. The younger demon also had red eyes but was not as heavily muscled. He had more scars than I could count.

"I think we will take this one," the older demon in front of Malik stated, "What about you?"

Two hands reach out toward me. A tan hand grabbed my chin and a pale hand held my cheek. They both looked like me but taller and older. Their hair was different from mine. Theirs had extra gold stripes in the points of their hair, but they had gold bangs in the front like me. Their hair had crimson tips, where mine were purple. The tan one had dark crimson eyes while the pale one had red violet eyes. I felt an emotion run through me that I never felt before. Something was different about these demons.

"This one will do," the tan one said.

Fear raced through me, I began to shake and struggle to get away. I started to cry and the pale one brushed away my tears.

"It's alright, little one. Just sleep."

My world went black.

 **The next update will be on July 9** **th**

 **P.S as of writing this I have already written up to the seventh chapter so updates will be on time. They will also be posted in the mornings. I'm done now. Have a great day everyone!**


	3. New Life

Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy. This one might be a little shorter than the other chapters.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank You:**

 **GirlFish** for the review. I'm glad you're liking the story so far. I wouldn't call it bashing. I have read many Yugioh fanfictions and they all seemed to go the same way. I want to change things up a bit. I can't go into any detail or I would ruin the story. Thank you for your reviews!

 **PhantomBrat** for the review and your continued support. I hope things get better too but I have an evil mind

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and your continued support. Yugi's life is kind of bad isn't it? You will have to wait and see about dropping them off a cliff. I have made the changes to the summary. I looked everywhere but could not find a ship name for MarikuXMarikxMalik. I'm sorry. Thanks again for helping me make my story better!

 **Time-Stopping-9990** for following

 **Thank you so much for all your support! I love to get onto my email and see your reviews and I love responding to you. They make my day!**

 **This chapter may be shorter than I had planned but I couldn't add the next one to it because it would make it too long. Forgive me!**

 **Chapter 3- New Life**

 **Yugi**

When I woke up, there was a woman standing over me. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was tan and was wearing a long white dress with gold edging on the collar.

"Are you alright, dear? Do you feel nauseous? Sometimes demon magic causes humans to react negatively and they become sick."

I shook my head, unsure of what to do.

"They used demon magic on me?"

"Yes. You were in distress and they thought it would be easier to move you if you were asleep."

I closed my eyes. I don't want to be here.

"My name is Isis. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Yugi."

I looked away from her to look around the room. It looked like I was in a medical ward. There were many other beds around the room much like the one I was laying on. All of them were evenly spaced with small tables placed next to them. I looked down at the bed I was laying on. It had soft cream sheets. I haven't been on a bed this soft in my entire life. I was also wearing different clothes. I had on a new white shirt with red stitching. The pants were also white, and were soft, like cotton. I also no longer had dirt covering my skin.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"You are here so I can make sure you are healthy after your stay in the Den. You are malnourished and 20 pounds underweight. But don't worry about that you should be fine again really soon."

The Den. The…Den. Those demons. I had blacked out. Where was Malik? I need to find Malik so we can get out of here before those demons come back.

I struggled to sit up, but Isis held me down.

"Stay still, Yugi, it's okay."

"I need to find Malik, we need to leave. The demons! Don't you know what they are going to do?"

I continued to fight against her. I would not become a pet to those demons. I would die before I let that happens.

"Ssh, I know that you know that they want to bond with you. They won't force the bond on you though. Malik woke up an hour ago and his demons took him to their chamber. He is healthy but also was malnourished. They won't force the bond on him either. In fact they seemed, quite taken with him. You are safe here."

I stopped struggling. I wouldn't be able to get away from her. She was a demon so she was stronger than me.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"The King and Queen will be here soon to collect you."

"The King and Queen," My nightmare was getting worse, I guess that I was cursed. No wonder Miss Irely was so eager to have them in my store. "That is who they are?"

"Yes, King Atem and Queen Yami."

"I thought they were both men?"

"They are both male. One does not have to be female to be a Queen. Yami is mated to the King making him a Queen."

I realized that I had made a foolish statement. I looked down at my hands lying on my stomach. This was my life now. Abandoned all my life, made to grow up in the Den, now I am to be bond to the King and Queen of demons. I couldn't think of anything worse than this situation that I was now in. Malik had been taken by two demons that intended to bond with him. Hopefully they were indeed taken with him. Maybe Isis was right, and they would even be nice to him. Maybe these demons wouldn't hurt me either. I would not stay here.

I felt a hand run through my hair taking me away from my thoughts.

"It will be okay, Yugi. They are nice and will be kind to you. They won't force the bond on you until you are ready."

Until I am ready. Those words echoed in my head as I slowly went numb. I would die before I went through the process of bonding, I wouldn't become a pet or a trophy. I would find a way to end my life. I won't be hurt again by people who will just abandon me in the end. This is my life now, to wait for the day that the bonding ritual would take place, and then there were only two roads. To be killed by the bond or to live through it and become a mindless toy. I already felt dead anyway.

Isis looked down at me with eyes filled with pity.

"It will be alright, Yugi. They will be here in a few minutes just lay down. I am going over to the desk, there, okay? It will be okay."

I laid back on the bed still feeling numb. I didn't see the looks filled with pity that Isis was sending me. I didn't hear the footsteps coming to the door or hear the door opening. I didn't hear Isis talking to Yami and Atem. I didn't feel the pale arms that picked me up. I didn't see their concerned looks because I had already surrendered to this new life. I was going to die anyway. What's the point of fighting?

 **I'm not very happy with the way this chapter turned out but after changing it so many times I'm sticking with this one. I am way happier with how all the other chapter turned out. I absolutely love the 7** **th** **and 8** **th** **chapter. I cannot wait until you guys can read it.**

 **The next update will be on July 16** **th**


	4. Chained

Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank You:**

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. Yugi is broken and hopefully things will get better for him.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. The bonding process will be explain in time. I don't want this to end up like other Yugioh demon stories. I wanted to add a twist to it.

 **PhantomBrat** for the review and continued support. I'm sure whatever will happen soon will be interesting.

 **Happycafegirl** for favoriting

 **Diatini Diamondine** for favoriting and following

 **Thor94** for the review. I am only doing lemons with Yugi in this one. I might be doing other stories that are from Ryou's and Malik's point of view. I don't like the lovey dovey lemons either, and they won't be that way.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for favoriting and following

 **Vir (Guest)** for the review. I try to make the chapters longer, but there is only so much that I can add. I want them all to be around 1400-1600 words. I was going to combine this chapter with chapter 5 but it would have been 3000 words. I'll do my best to make them more descriptive. That's something that I struggle with.

 **Scrawl the Penguin** for favoriting.

 **Thank you so much for all your support! It is the best part of my day when I am replying to your reviews, and seeing the emails about followings and favorites. It gives me the motivation to keep writing the best story for you all**

 **Chapter 4- Chained**

 **Yugi**

They took me into a large room. The room had gold walls with white granite floors. There was bed along one side of the room. It had dark green bed sheets. There was a mahogany desk a crossed the room from the bed. Two large bookshelves were on either side of the desk. There was a sofa behind the desk that was also green. Along with the sofa, there also are two green chairs to match the sofa, with a glass and wood coffee table between them. Toward the left side of the room there was a door leading to another room and adjacent to that was a double glass door that lead to what looked like a balcony. I noticed the bronze rings that were attached to the sofa, the bed, the desk, and the ground in some places. I knew what they were for. They were used to keep the bonded tied up. I started to struggle again against the pale arms holding me, but they were like iron.

"Ssh, Ssh. It's okay. Calm down." The one holding me, gripped me tighter to try and calm me down, which didn't calm me at all.

They took me over to the sofa and sat me down. They stood close to me to make sure I don't run.

"We just want to talk about things, okay." The tan one smiled at me.

I looked at them not believe for a second that, as if they weren't going to hurt me. They were going to use me, then toss me out with the trash to slowly die from the separation.

"Let's start by telling each other our names," the pale one said, "My name is Yami."

"My name is Atem." The tan one said, "What is yours little one?"

"You probably already know it."

"We do, but we want to hear it from you," Atem said to me, smiling.

"It's Yugi."

"Nice to me you, Yugi," Yami smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I assume you know why we picked you. We need a bonded mate," Atem told me. "Isis probably told you that we are the King and Queen of the demon race. Our council has been pressuring us for some time to find a human that we can bond to, to make sure our reign is secure. There are some that would see us dethroned. We didn't want to bring a human into this mess because we didn't want to hurt anyone, but it has come to the point that we need to become bonded."

"We aren't going to hurt you and we won't let anyone hurt you either. We know that most demons abandon the human to die after the ritual. We won't do that. We want you to survive and we will make sure you do. We want you to be our friend Yugi," Yami said.

I didn't know whether or not to believe them. I was afraid to trust them. I can't after all that demon have done to me. I've beaten, verbally abused, I'm scared. I'm worthless, they will get rid of me when the time is right. I cringed at the memories.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami had crouched down in front of me so now we were eye level.

"I wish I could die. I can't do this. This is worse than being a slave. It's humiliating."

I started to cry. I wanted to trust them. It sounded so appealing after all these years without a home, but my fears were still in the back of my mind.

I felt two different hands grip my shoulders. I looked at them again. Their eyes were intense and their faces were very close. I blushed. I felt a strange pang run through my chest.

"Listen. We will never hurt you. We will protect you. We will care for you. We will never abandon you. We won't bond with you until you are ready, Okay? So let go of those thoughts. Nod if you understand," Atem commanded.

I nodded. I will give them the chance to earn my trust. Besides if they began to trust me, maybe I could escape.

"There are some rules that you have to follow as our chosen human to bond with. When we are in public, you have to stay quiet and speak only when spoken too. You will eat only when we bring you food so we can make sure it is safe. If we are not there and someone gives you food, do not eat it. You will sleep on the same bed as us. You will also need to be chained at all times for your protection."

At my frightened look, Yami quickly continued talking.

"If we are alone in this room you don't have to be chained, unless you try to run. We just want you to be safe and keeping you with us at all times will ensure that."

Atem started walking over to the desk and I could hear him rummaging around to find something.

"We need to go to a meeting now and you have to come with us, which means you need to wear these." Atem held up a pair of leather cuff with a bronze chain.

As he walked toward me, I began to panic. I tried to get up and run away from the sofa. I wasn't fast enough because Yami came up from behind me and held me still. Atem grabbed my hands and put the cuffs on them. I looked at the cuffs angrily. The leather was soft and between the cuffs was a 3 inch small silver chain with small links that held my wrists together. In the middle of the smaller chain was the large bronze chain. At the end of the bronze chain was a clip that they could use to attach to rings. I've been chained like an animal. I glared up at them.

"Alright, let's go."

I expected to be tugged along, like any other human but Yami picked me up as Atem walked with the chain slack in his hands. I felt stiff and uncomfortable in Yami's arms. This is my new life now. Maybe at this meeting I will be able to find Malik. I can't lose my only friend after all these years.

 **I swear to you that the next chapter will be amazing. I'm finally past the set up phase. I am in love with chapter 5-7.**

 **The next update will be on July 23** **th**


	5. First Meeting

This is an unlucky chapter. Took me a week to write and then what happens, I accidently delete the whole thing. Enjoy anyway! It was way better the first time I wrote it. At least I had a hard copy of the chapter.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. You always ask questions that are hard to answer without revealing much of the story. Not that I'm complaining, I like to answer your questions. I am going to explain when and how the bonding process began in chapter 9. I had to build up the story to a point where I had a character I could use to explain it. I don't understand what you mean about the bed, but not many demons will use their bonded in bed. They are considered dirty in a way and the demons who bond have a mate already. Only certain bonded humans are used. You will know by the end of this chapter. The reason you have yet to see how bad a labor human's life can be is because Yugi hasn't seen any yet in his time at the castle. Remember these are his memories. I will be talking about this in chapter 9 as well. It's going to be a long chapter. I don't like it when stories throw all the information at you at once so I am trying to build up the story and add information along the way. I hope that explains your questions. I'm sorry if I didn't explain the story enough, stuff gets lost in my head sometimes.

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. Aren't they though?

 **PhantomBrat** for the review and continued support. I meant scarred. He has scars from his past both mentally and physically, which will be seen in a later chapter. Although, he is also afraid of what happened and doesn't want to go through it again. I hope that clears things up.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. Well you're in luck they are in this chapter.

 **Vir(Guest)** for the review and continued support. I want to write longer chapters but with my work and college starting back up soon, I can't find the time to write. Thanks again for the review and your support.

 **NightsxTsuna** for favoriting and following.

 **PridieHunny** for following

 **Thank you again for all the support! I'm sorry that I am not the best at explaining my ideas. I feel bad that you guys have to wait a week for answers, so if you need quick answers private message me (I can still put your name up there for continued support). Please still review! It's harder for me to answer private messages so expect a few hours for a response! Thanks again!**

 **Chapter 5- First Meeting**

 **Yugi**

They brought me to me to a large set of doors. As they opened, I got my first glimpse of the throne room. The room was massive. The ceiling was tapered and had three chandeliers. There was a long table that could easily fit 50 people and at one end of the table there were 4 steps leading up to 2 large thrones that were a foot apart. The thrones were both gold with black designs on them.

There were already people sitting at the table, the seats were almost full. Only, four of the chairs were empty. Yami walked with Atem toward the thrones. I expected to be set on the ground next to the thrones, but Yami sat down with me in his lap. He angled me so my feet were facing Atem's throne. Atem held onto my ankle and attached the chain to one of the rings on the throne. Yami kept an arm around the back of my head and an arm around my waist so I was close and comfortable. He held me tight to his chest. Atem turned to address the demons at the table.

"Good morning. I hope you all had a good night after the trying events that have occurred during the past week. Seto, would you bring the first topic up for discussion."

A tall man with brown hair stood up and brought up a topic about land disputes between two demon families. I looked around at the demons sitting at the table. I noticed that Isis was sitting close to our end of the table. There were two white haired demons sitting next to her. One of them had darker hair but they both looked menacing. They had a white haired human sitting in their lap. I looked down the tables some more until I saw him. Malik was sitting in the lap of the younger looking demon that bought him. The older one was running his hands through his hair. He looked up and saw me and his eyes sparkled. I wanted to call out to him; I opened my mouth.

"Quite Yugi. You can say hi at lunch." Yami told me quietly.

I settled back down into Yami's lap. I noticed that there were some human servants standing off to the side holding drinks. They also had food and my stomach began to rumble. I don't remember the last time that I ate. I hadn't eaten before Yami and Atem picked me up. Yami chuckled.

"Just wait another half an hour then you can eat. Would you like something to drink?"

I nodded, not knowing if I could speak to answer him. He motioned for one of the servants to bring him a glass. He held it up to my lips as I drank. I wanted to hold the cup myself, I don't like being babied, but I allowed him to continue to hold the cut. I swallowed the water and Yami pulled the cup away. He used his thumb to wipe away the excess droplets.

I laid there for the rest of the time waiting patiently for lunch. Atem continued to talk with one of the men at the table. They were talking about the city defenses. Evidently, there was a weakness in the southern part of the wall around the city. I looked back down toward Malik. The older one was holding him now and the younger one was talking to him. He seemed content. I felt safe in Yami's arms but I don't feel happy or content. I remember why I am here.

"We will now break for lunch. We will reconvene in an hour." Atem told everyone.

"You need to eat first then you can go visit Malik." Yami told me.

I didn't ask how they knew his name. I watched how many of the demons, who had been sitting at the table, leave the room. Maybe were probably going to eat in their room. The servants brought three trays of food to our end of the table. Two of them had raw meat and the other had fruits and ham on it. Atem picked up the tray without the raw meat. Yami angled me up more so I was sitting up in his lap with my back against his chest. I reached out for the tray so that I could eat, but Yami held my arms in place.

"Stay still we will feed. Whenever you eat, we will feed you. We need to make sure the food is safe." Atem told me.

Atem started to pick through the tray until he found a piece of ham he wanted. He held it up to my mouth and ate the piece of ham. It was delicious. It continued this way for a while until the tray of food was gone. Yami held up the glass of water and I drank. When I was done, Atem held up a napkin and wipped my face.

"Good boy. You can go now." Yami patted my head as Atem undid the chain. Yami stayed on the throne as Atem led me over to a window seat, about 15 feet from the right side of the throne. He attached to the chain to one of the two rings there.

"I'll be back before the meeting starts. Have fun with your friend." Atem ran his hand through my hair before walking away.

I turned to look out the window behind me. It look bueatiful outside. I could see the sun and the tree, along with practically the whole city. I haven't been outside in years. I also haven't seen the sun in the longest time which is probably why I am so pale. I still prefer the night sky as opposed to the day.

"Yugi!"

I turned back around to see Malik being brought over by the younger blond demon. The demons with the white hair were also there with their human. The blond demon tied Malik to the same ring as me. The white haired demon tied the boy with white hair to the ring behind Malik.

"I will be back later, Malik-pretty. Be good." The blond demon told me.

"You be good too, Ryou. We won't be far. Stay safe, love." Both white demons leaned down to kiss the boy on the cheek.

They left after that to walk over to their mates were, talking to Yami and Atem.

"Hi, my name is Ryou. I am bonded to Bakura and Akefia. I have already met Malik. What is your name?" Ryou asked me.

"My name is Yugi."

"How are you Yugi?" Malik asked me.

"I feel trapped and scarred. I want to leave."

"I feel trapped here too. Marik, the younger one, and Mariku care about me and they make me feel safe. I want to trust them. I've never had a home before and I don't want to lose this one. You deserve a good home as well Yugi."

"They won't hurt you. My demons have never hurt me. They love me. Your demons are kind. You don't have to worry." Ryou interjected with a scowl.

"Don't you know they could kill us during the ritual? You could just become a toy to them if you survive." I told him back angrily.

"Or they could care about you and will make sure you survive the ritual." Ryou said back.

"There is no guarantee that a human will survive the ritual." Malik said.

Ryou just stared at us, exasperated.

"I did and there is a reason some humans survive. Do you know what a true bond is?"

We both shook our heads confused.

"I am Bakura's and Akefia's true bond. Before the ritual, Bakura and Akefia were very attached to me. I didn't understand why. I was afraid much like you are. I didn't know anything about the bonding process. During the ritual, your demons will inject their venom into you blood system to numb your body. Then they will open your chest cavity to get to your heart. Once at your heart they will add their blood to your heart. This combined with the venom in your system will unlock your soul and allow them to combine their souls with yours. Demon souls are dark and unpredictable. They need the light from pure human souls to stabilize them. Combining the two types of souls, increases the strength of their powers. Most of the time, the bonding of the souls is imperfect and kills the human, resulting in an agonizing death. On rare occasions, a perfect bond is formed. This is called a true bond. When the demons realize, after the souls have combined, that the human is their true bond, they feed the human more of their blood to ensure they survive. If a demon were to give a human who was not their true bond, their blood the human will die. For a true bond, they are linked with demons so the blood will not harm them. I was told all of this after my bonding process. I had passed out after our souls combined. Bakura and Akefia had been out of their minds with worry waiting for me to wake up."

We both stared at Ryou with shock. We never had been taught about this. He seemed to be waiting for us to speak, after we didn't he continued talking.

"My demons had never understood why they had been so protective of me before the ritual. Their instinct told them I was important but they didn't know. I see the same looks they used to give me when you demons look at you."

I sat there in silence absorbing this information. I wanted to trust Atem and Yami. I need to trust them. I've never had a home. Malik was right, I don't want to lose this either.

Malik decided to break the silence.

"I'm going through the ritual 3 days from now. I want to get it over with. You know I hate waiting."

I nodded. Malik has always been impatient. This is what usually caused him to make reckless decisions.

"I can't yet. Not until I trust them." I told him.

Ryou smiled at me.

"I'm glad you are going to try. They are very nice. Also, don't tell anyone that I am Bakura's and Akefia's ture bond. If people were to know, it could be dangerous. They have made many enemies over the years that would love to get their hands on this information. Also is the true bond is killed, the demons become violent because their souls become more unstable than before."

We both nodded. It sounded like he really cared for his demons. I don't want anything to happen to him either. We all sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"I really missed you Yugi." Malik whispered to me.

We couldn't hug so I just laid my head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of mine.

"I missed you too. I was afraid I would never see you again."

We sat like this for the rest of the time. Ryou seemed content to sit in the silence and look out the window. I looked toward my demons. They were talking to Ryou's and Malik's demons with concerned looks on their faces. They both turned to looked at me as if sensing my gaze. I felt a shock run through me as I looked into their eyes. They narrowed their eyes confused, then turned to look at each other before turning to look back at me. I had already dropped my gaze though.

I heard footsteps coming toward us soon after.

"I hope that we can be friends. It could be nice to have someone to talk to."

I nodded and smiled at him. Malik nodded.

"Time to go, little one." Yami grabbed my chain.

Marik and Bakura also came for Malik and Ryou. I was led back to the thrones, at least I was able to walk this time. When we got to the thrones, Atem picked me up. He angled me like Yami had earlier, but with my ankle facing Yami. He held onto my ankle, drawing patters on it, and it tickled. I giggled. They looked startled but then they smiled at me.

"You have a bueatiful laugh, little one." Atem told me.

'You should laugh more often." Yami continued.

The meeting reconvened shortly after. I felt warm and content in Atem's arms. I began to drift off in his arms to the feeling of Yami drawing patterns on my ankle and Atem's breath in my hair.

 **I made it to the end of this chapter** **again** **. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also question, should they know or not know? This is for a later chapter. I can't tell you what for. I'm conflicted on what to do.**

 **The next update will be on July 30** **th**


	6. Delight and Dread

Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank You:**

 **Queen of Yugioh** for following and favoriting.

 **Sailordeedlit** for favoriting

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. I promise everything will come together in the end.

 **Flame Darkmoon** for following

 **Diatini Diamondine** for the review and continued support. I will try to be more descriptive of what Yugi is feeling and about the world around him. I am glad you are enjoying the story!

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. I will add a description of what all the classes of demons look like later in the story. I will also add in on what Yami and Atem see Yugi as later in the story. Thank you for your reviews.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I will see about the change in Yugi's apparel. I'm sure I can add it in somewhere

 **Vir(Guest)** for the review and continued support. I'm sorry that you that you have to wait a week. I would like to put them out twice a week but I can't find the time right now. I'm happy you are enjoying my story.

 **RoxiKandi** for favoriting.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. I'm happy that you like it

 **Cd(Guest)** for the review. We'll see about that happy ending

TjasaxAtem for your support.

 **Thank you all again for all your support! I didn't think this story would be well liked when I first put it online. You all make my day** **Have a good day and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 6- Delight and Dread**

 **Yugi**

"Little one. Wake up."

I felt hands in my hair and shaking my arms. I looked around, disoriented. The meeting must have ended because people were getting up and leaving. Ryou was in Akefia's arms laughing at something Bakura said while Akefia scowled. Malik was asleep in Mariku's arms, while Marik was talking to Mariku. Isis was leaving the room talking to the tall brown haired man, Seto. I was sitting in Yami's lap now, they must have moved me while I was sleeping. He was shaking me while Atem petted my hair.

"You fell asleep, Yugi," Atem said.

"Do you want to go back to our room to sleep or do you feel awake enough to take a walk?" Yami asked.

"Where would we walk to?" My voice was hoarse from sleep.

"We usually go to the garden after meetings. Since you are with us now, we had to ask." Atem smiled at me.

It would be nice to go outside again, I also didn't want to mess up their routine just because I was tired.

"Okay."

"Great." Yami smiled happily at me.

Atem got up and grabbed me out of Yami's arm before he could get up. He then began to run with me, out of the room. His chest was warm and he smelled like cedar wood.

"Hey! I wanted to carry him!" Yami yelled after us.

I heard Atem chuckle in my ear as he slowed to allow Yami to catch up. Yami reached for my arm and tried to pull me away from Atem. We continued to walk through the halls with them using me as a pulling rope. At least they weren't pulling hard enough to hurt me.

"I though you said we were going to walk to the garden. It's not walking if I am being carried." I told them.

"We don't want you to walk. You're too precious for us to allow you to walk." Atem told us.

I felt shock course through me. Me? Precious to someone? My mind couldn't even understand what that means.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we came to a set of wooden doors with gold designs on them.

"Here we are Yugi." Yami said as he opened the door to the garden.

I was instantly struck by the beauty of the place. There were red pavers that created pathways through the lush grass. There was a fountain in the center of the garden with a hummingbird statue in the center of the large pool of water. There was a stream of water coming out of its beak that created a rainbow in the air. Surrounding the fountain, were thousands of flower and hedges that encircled the garden, with smaller bird baths and fountains.

Atem set me on my feet and the cool grass hit my bare feet.

"Go and look around, little one. We are going to sit down over there." Atem reached down and removed the large bronze chain but left the cuffs on.

They walked over to a bench, where they sat. Atem put his arm around Yami's waist and Yami grabbed his other hand.

They started to talk and their focus was off me. Were they trusting me? I shook my head and walked through the garden. The flowers were amazing, they were so vibrant. The sun felt warm on my skin. One of the flower bushes had butterflies all over it. One of them flew off the bush and landed on my shoulder. I smiled at it and reached toward it. It flew away, back toward the bushes. I continued to walk around the area and I found an alcove in the hedge that had a bench surrounded by large purple flowers. The smell from them made me wrinkle my nose, but the area was bueatiful with the sun hot on my back.

After a while walking around the garden, I found myself sitting on the edge of the hummingbird fountain, running my hand around in the water. There were fish the pond of the fountain; their colors made it look like the water was changing colors from blue, to orange, to red. The feeling of the mist on my skin kept my skin cool from the sun, but I could still feel the heat on my back. I looked over at Yami and Atem. They were talking and they seemed happy. Atem leaned over and kissed Yami, and then whispered something to him. They both, their eyes sparkling with emotion. They looked perfect together. I felt a pang go through my chest and I didn't understand why. Maybe I felt bad that I had intruded in their life, even though they are the ones that bought me.

Yami looked over at me as if sensing my gaze.

"Are you okay, Yugi? You look upset." Yami asked concerned and Atem just looked at me with a smirk on my face.

"I'm fine." I said back indignantly

Atem looked up at the sky. The sun was almost down behind the hedges. We must have been here for longer than I thought. I lost track of time.

"We should head back to the room and get you fed Yugi." Atem got up and walked over to me where he reattached the chain to my cuffs. Yami picked me up this time.

"I'm going to carry him this time." Yami said laughing and ran away from Atem with me in his arms. He never slowed down for Atem to catch up however. He felt warmer than Atem did and he smelled like fresh rain. I laughed at Atem's growl behind us. When we got to the room, the man with the brown hair was wainting for us. Yami stopped when he saw him.

"Seto, what is wrong?" Atem asked when he caught up.

"I need to have a word my king."

Atem nodded to Yami and walked toward Seto. Yami took me into the room and toward the plain looking door that was adjacent to the glass door of the balcony. It was a bathroom.

"You should take a shower while I go get you food. I should be back in five minutes but I'll wait for you until you are done. I'm going to lock the door." He unlooked my cuffs and left the room. I heard a click after the door closed. I guess they didn't trust me much either. There was a shower and a bathtub that was the size of a pool and it looked as deep as one as well. The light in the room was dull and hazy, but bright enough to see around the room without being blinded. The light was calming like the light of the moon. I decided to use the shower because it would be faster and I was getting hungry. I turned it on so it would be warm once I stepped in. I was afraid to remove my clothes but a warm shower sounded amazing. I have been taking cold baths for years. I took off my clothes and got in the shower. I found some shampoo and body wash on a rack a crossed from the shower head and spent the next ten minutes getting clean. I never did like talking baths because I would have to see my scars but it felt great to be clean again. When I turned off the water and stepped out, I noticed that my clothes were gone.

Maybe Yami took them, I thought, but there weren't any new ones there. I stepped out into the open aea and walked toward the door so I could ask.

As I was walking, the light in the bathroom went out and the entire bathroom was filled with shadow. I stopped in place and searched the room, hoping I had hit the light switch on accident but I hadn't. All that I could hear was my breathing.

"Well, well. I see why the King and Queen like you."

A demon with long silver hair and red clothes stepped out of the shadows. I backed up until my back hit the wall and tried to cover my body with my hands.

"Get away from me." I told him. I tried to sound brave.

"Humans these days. No manners. I'll teach them to you soon, little Yugi."

He grabbed my throat and held me against the wall. He ran his hands down my body and I began to hyperventilate.

"So perfect. Just like the other ones. I'll leave you now, but I'll be back for you soon." He kissed my cheek then he just disappeared.

I feel to the ground of the bathroom. I started to cry harshly as I tried to gather my breath. I heard a knock at the door.

"Yugi, are you alright? Yugi answer me." Yami's voice called.

"Yugi, we are coming in." Atem said.

The door opened and they walked in. Yami saw me first. I was only a few feet from the door. I hope that it was dark enough in here so they couldn't see me, but they were demons so I bet they could see in the dark. He grabbed a towel from a nearby rack and wrapped it around me.

Atem was standing in front of us sniffing the air.

"Yami, Pegasus was here." Atem walked over to us. "Did he hurt you, Yugi?" He said urgently.

I couldn't stop shaking enough to talk.

"I think he is in shock, Atem. I can smell his sent on him. Pegasus touch him."

Atem reach out to hold my chin and lifted my head.

"Look at the bruises on his neck. He choked him."

"Yugi, let's put some clothes on you then go into the other room. We can talk there once you are dry and warm." Yami said with frantic look in his eye.

Yami dried me off, patting my skin gently and running the towel through my hair. Atem had left to go get clothes but was back seconds later. Yami pulled the pair of pants on me and Atem put a shirt on me before lifting me up. He brought me to the bed in the main room.

Yami sat down behind me and held me in his lap, his arms secure and tight around me.

Atem put his hands on either side of my face.

"Yugi, tell us where else he touched you."

Still shaking, I nodded. I ran my hand down my side to my left hip. Their eyes began to glow and I heard the beginnings of menacing growls from their throats.

"He told me that… that next time he would teach me how to behave like a human should."

I felt Yami's arms tighten around me more as I heard the chilling growl emanate behind me.

"Feed him and get him into bed Yami, he needs to rest."

Atem's eyes were glowing. He was furious. His fangs were bared. He walked out of the room, the door slamming behind him. Yami placed the cuffs back on my wrist and attached the chain to the headboard. He went to go get the tray of food from the desk.

I felt sad and ashamed. Atem seemed angry. Maybe Ishould have called for help.

"I'm sorry. I should have called for help Yami."

"No, no. Little one, we aren't angry with you. Calling to us would have angered him and he could have hurt you. Atem was angry because this room is supposed to be protected from other demons, and he dosen't want anyone to hurt you."

A thought occurred to me.

"Is he one of the demons that are trying to take the throne?"

"Yes, he and his mate Dartz. Now you need to eat. You've had a long day."

He fed me like Atem had earlier this morning. It was steak and carrots. He had apple juice for me to drink. He wiped my face with a napkin after I was done.

I felt my eyes begin to droop. Yami smiled and helped me lay down in the center of the bed. It was incredibly soft and the blanks felt like air against my skin, but I didn't want to be in the center. I didn't want to bother Atem or Yami. I didn't want to come between them. I tried to move toward the side but Yami kept me in place.

"I shouldn't sleep in the center."

"You can and you will. Just sleep Yugi."

I felt a little bit panic about sleeping in the same bed but exhaustion and stress from the attack won over. They hadn't hurt me yet, they probably wouldn't now. At least I hoped.

"Sleep now Yugi, precious little one."

Am I really precious?

 **The next update will be on August 6** **th**


	7. Precious

Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

Thank you:

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. It was creepy.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. There will be a backstory to the demons and there will be more royal female members. I am not going to include Vivian in this story but she will be in one of the sequels.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. I agree

 **Shortstak** for following and favoriting.

 **Vir(Guest)** for the review and continued support. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support.

 **Chapter 7- Precious**

 **Yugi**

I woke up to Yami's voice in my ear.

"… need to keep him safe Atem. If it is him, we can't lose him now. Pegasus managed to get into our chambers, even with all the wards in place. He might know what Yugi is."

"We knew he would be in danger when we went to pick him up." Atem whispered.

"It was hard to pretend in the beginning. I felt so guilty. I saw how broken he was. I want to protect him. He is special. I just never noticed."

Pretending?

"I know what you mean. We can't let anyone know. They would kill him before we can perform the ritual and bind him to us. He can't know that we were lying to him yesterday morning. It would destroy any trust he had in us."

They were lying to me, but they cared now. Does it matter if they cared now?

A hand was running through my hair. I felt the arms around my waist tighten and a head press closer to the back of my neck. I could feel breathing on my neck.

"We need to perform the ritual when we return."

"I agree."

I started to shake. I wasn't ready for the ritual yet.

"Atem, He's waking up."

"Yugi. Go to sleep."

I felt a wave of power rush over me and I went back to sleep.

"Yugi, Wake up! It's morning."

I woke up to see Yami's smiling face.

"How did you sleep?"

I wasn't going to tell him what he wanted to know. He looked nervous and on edge. He was trying to see if I heard them talking last night. That they had betrayed my trust. I found that it didn't matter to me that they "cared" about me know. I was angry. I hate being lied to above anything else.

"I slept fine. Didn't wake up once." I looked straight into his eyes.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I am absolutely fine." I said back defensively.

"You don't sound fine."

"Yami stop berating him. If he is fine, he is fine." Atem said walking in with a tray of food.

I sat up so I could eat. Atem sat down on the bed with the tray placed in his lap. I opened my mouth and waited patiently. They both stared at me as if I had shocked and angered them. Fine by me. Maybe they don't like it when I acted obediently. They both started feeding me the sausage, eggs and fruit that was on the tray. I sat their obediently. When I finished eating the tension in the room was palpable. They looked angrier that they had before I started eating. I started defiantly back into their eyes.

"Can you let me go so I can go to the bathroom?"

They both continued to stare at me for a few seconds before Atem took off the cuffs and chain. I scrambled off the bed and walked toward the bathroom. When I came out, I saw Yami and Atem talking on the sofa.

"Yugi we need to talk to you." I moved to sit in the chair next to the sofa. "We are going to be leaving for a few days so we can check on some people, who might be affiliated with Pegasus and Dartz may be." Atem said.

"While we are gone, you will remain in this room. We will give you a chain that will be long enough to reach from inside the bathroom to the bed and all around the room. A guard will be placed outside the door to protect you. A servant will bring you food and make sure you are eating. The food will be checked so it will be safe. Malik is also going to visit you today. He will be around this evening." Yami said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"We will leave after lunch."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for the next few minutes.

"You heard us last night, didn't you?" Atem said.

I didn't answer. I didn't want to. I don't know why I feel so betrayed. I knew that this was going to happen.

"Yugi we didn't want to hurt you. Yes, in the beginning we were pretending to make you trust us. We just wanted to get the ritual over so we could move past. We never wanted a bonded human. All I have ever wanted was Yami and I didn't want anyone else in our life. At the den, we felt drawn to you but we thought it was because of how you look, but yesterday in the throne room and garden, we understood the pull we felt toward you. After the attack, the pull to protect you became so strong we almost lost control. We want to protect you, we feel like we have to. We can't tell you how strong the pull is." Atem said. His eyes were glowing.

"So you are going to force the bond on me to protect me. What a load of crap. How can I even trust you anymore?" I yelled at them. "I only knew you for a day, but you made me feel safe. For once in my life! I can't do this. Not again! I hate you! I wish that I could die." Tears began to fall down my face.

They both looked shocked after those words left my mouth. Yami spoke up. His voice low and cautious.

"What do you mean again Yugi? Have demons tried to bond with you before?"

I looked away. I wouldn't answer. I don't want to think about it. I grabbed my head as memories assaulted me. I didn't want to relive them anymore.

Yami got up from the couch to kneel in front of me to reach out toward me.

"Yugi, we won't ask about what happened, but we hope that one day you will feel comfortable enough to talk to us about it. We are sorry about what we have done. We don't want to repeat history with whatever your experience was before. We weren't lying about feeling a pull toward you. It hurts us to know that you hate us and that we have hurt you. You're precious to us." Yami said.

That made me angrier.

"Stop calling me precious! I'm not! I'm useless. Nobody wants me!" I screamed.

I started to pull at my hair and scratch me arms in anger and in hate. I'm so tired of being weak. I hate this!

"Yugi, stop you're hurting yourself." Atem grabbed my arms to hold me still.

"The only reason you want me to trust you is because you need me for the ritual. You don't care. You demons never do!"

Two loud growls vibrated through the room. Hands gripped my shoulder and pulled me to the ground. My back slammed into the floor. Yami was sitting on top of my hips, holding me in place with hands around my neck. His eyes were glowing and his fangs were bared. Atem sat next to us holding my wrists. His eyes were also glowing and his fangs were even longer that Yami's. They both looked menacing. I wimpered as I tried to pull my wrists from Atem's grip on them.

"We love you, dammit. You're our true bond. The person who is meant to complete us. When we first saw you at the Den, you were like the moon shining through the darkness. We had to pretend, because we didn't want to admit what we felt was real. We though we lost our true bond years ago. So we lied, hoping to trick ourselves into believing what we felt for you wasn't real. We realized what you were in the throne room during the lunch break, yesterday. It struck us like lightning in our chests. You should have felt it too." Yami said the last part sadly.

"I didn't feel anything."

"That is because your soul is closed off. It's like you have an iron wall around it. It must have been weaker yesterday for us to sense you, but it went back up as soon as we found out you were our true bond. We have been trying to reach out too you since we found out." Atem said disgruntled but less angry. His fangs had receded, but his eyes were still glowing. He moved to sit above my head, and lifted my head so it could sit in his lap. Yami moved his hands to my shoulders and held them tight. "He is right though. You are meant to ours. You are ours. We will do anything to protect you."

"Please, don't hate us Yugi. It hurts us to know that you hate us. You're precious to us." Yami stated. He leaned down so his head rested in the curve of my neck, breathing in my sent.

I was too shocked to say anything. Yami smiled sadly and nuzzled my face.

"We thought we lost our true bond. I have never been happier to be wrong in my life." Atem said stroking my face.

"Our true bond. Our bond…" Yami said while nuzzling my face.

They love me. Someone loves me. Are they lying again? These thoughts flew around my head like flies constantly buzzing.

I felt the cuffs attach to my wrists. I was moved back to the chair as well. They were both kneeling down in front of me.

"We are going to leave now little one. Malik will be here in an hour. We will miss you. Eat all your food. The wards around the room have been strengthened so you will be safe." Atem leaned down to kiss the left side of my cheek.

"Be good, precious one. We will be back in a week." Yami leaned down to kiss the other side of my cheek.

"We love you." They both said at once.

They left after that, leaving me in a shocked silence.

 **Important Announcement** **: I will not have access to the internet next Thursday, so there will be no update until August 20** **th** **. I repeat. The next update will be August 20** **th** **. I am also moving into college that same week so I may not update in the morning but it will go up on that day. I promise. I am sorry. I wanted to update next week but things did not go as planned.**


	8. Stars

Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. Each Humans soul is different depending on what has happened in their live. So, each could be powerful in their own way. Thanks for your support!

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. They aren't very tactful aren't they?

 **Sapphire inferno yuki** for following

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. No plot tricks, I promise. I already wrote the ritual. There will be all that you are asking for and more. Except maybe not piercings. I have a phobia of needles so I can't write about them.

 **Lollileahpop** for favoriting and following

 **Vir(Guest)** for the review and continued support. Sorry about the two weeks. I'm happy that you like the pace of the story! And can I call you Vir without the guest? You're not really a guest anymore. At least not to me. It's just what shows up in the email so I write it that way.

 **Puppyface1000** for favoriting and following my story and for adding me to your favorite authors and for following me. Also for the reviews. I'm glad you enjoy the story and I hope they stay together too.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Thank you so much to everyone this week! This is more than I could have asked for and I am so sorry about the wait. I love writing this story and was pretty upset that I couldn't update this last week. Hopefully it will be regular updates from now on, but if I have a test or a lot of homework to do at college I might put off updating to the next day or the weekend of that same week. Just so you know.**

 **Get ready for Tough Love in this chapter. I needed to do this. Yugi needed me to do this. Don't hate me.**

 **Chapter 8- Stars**

 **Yugi**

What was wrong with me? Being shocked into silence by words that might mean nothing. I can't believe I allowed myself to be that way. I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my arms around them. Their words floated around in my head. Me being theirs, my soul being closed off so I couldn't tell that they were my demons. I could tell that time was passing by how the sunlight was changing positions on the floor of the room through the 4 large windows. I couldn't bring myself to move. By the time I had the courage to stand up the sun had moved to the center of the sky. A servant came to bring me food and I picked at it. Not really interested in eating much. When he came back for the tray he hesitated then took it away. I guess I was supposed to eat more than that.

The chain that was connected to my cuffs was attached a ring on the center of the floor. It was long enough for me to reach the bathroom and the bed. I went back to lay on the couch, but before I got comfortable I heard a knock at the door. As the door opened, Malik walked in the older demons, Mariku's arms. Marik was holding the chain to his cuffs.

"Yugi!" Malik squirmed in Mariku's arms. He put him down and Marik dropped his chain as he ran over toward me. He jumped on the couch and pulled me toward him. He had an expression on his face that I didn't understand. He looked upset and tired.

"Are you okay? You look upset. Where are Yami and Atem? I heard about the attack. Were you injured?"

"Malik, I'm fine, stop talking so fast. I can't answer all of your questions and it's hard to keep up with your train of thought."

He sat down next to me and Marik and Mariku sat down in the chairs a crossed from us.

"Where are Yami and Atem? They came by this morning but left quickly later. I was just barely awake. They sounded… upset, but that can be understandable."

He probably meant the attack last night. They did seem very worried.

"They left to go and search for Dartz and Pegasus. How are you?" I wanted to change the subject. I didn't want to talk about them right now, especially with the guilt building in my chest.

"I'm okay. I'm going through the ritual tomorrow night. I wanted you to know just in case, you know."

I nodded, I wanted to know as well.

"Are you worried?"

"No, I know they will take care of me. I will be safe."

I looked toward Mariku and Marik, who had been silent throughout our conversation. Their eyes trained on Malik.

"They better make sure you live through it."

They both turned to look at me. Anger evident in their eyes. Their teeth bared and their eyes glowed menacing growls rang through the room.

"He is our true bond. We love him. He will live through the ritual because we will make sure of it. Just because you have been hurt by demons in the past, doesn't mean anything now. Don't bring your feelings into this." Marik said

"How do you know about that?" I asked. They shouldn't know about my past.

"Malik told us about it. It's been three years now hasn't it." Mariku said.

I looked at Malik next to me. He looked guilty.

"I'm sorry about telling them Yugi. They wanted to know what has made you distrust demons so much after talking with Yami and Atem this morning. They haven't told Yami and Atem. It's not their place to tell them and they won't."

I looked down angry and ashamed.

"Yami and Atem can by this morning to tell us what happened. They told me and Mariku about the attack and your discussion this morning," Marik said angrily, "They were upset that you didn't trust them. Do you know how much that hurts them? They were terrified after you had been attacked. They asked us to keep an eye on you when we could. It doesn't matter what happened before. You can't let one experience dictate how you act and view us today. We are not all the same. They see putting you through the ritual as the only way to keep you safe, and they are right. As their bonded, no one could touch you. They would be stronger so that they could protect you."

"There's no guarantee that-" Yugi started to say before Mariku cut him off.

"You need to drop that damn defeatist mentality of yours. I'm getting tired of it. Malik made it sound like you were tough and confident. All I see is a child. You have two demons now that love you with all their heart and you're going to throw it away."

"Mariku, stop," Malik yelled.

"They're lying to me though. They don't love me." I started to cry.

A hand grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the couch and into the air. I struggled and grabbed his arm.

"How dare you human! We came here to help sooth some of Malik worries and to try and get you to understand what Atem and Yami feel for you. I don't care if you have been abandoned all your life. Look around you now. You are free now and you have people that love you here. Yami and Atem love you. Stop wallowing in self-pity! I know what you went through was heinous and the demon were the worst of our kind, but you need to move on." Mariku told me, pity and anger in their eyes.

"Mariku put him down." Malik jumped up from the couch and tried to pull me down. Marik pulled him away into his arms.

"Stay out of this Malik." Marik said.

I let go of Mariku's arm and hung my head.

"I want to trust them, to love them. I want it so much. But I can't. If they abandon me, I don't know if I can put myself together again."

"Love them anyway. For demons, to have your true bond say that you don't love him. It kills us inside. They would never hurt you, because to hurt you would mean hurting them. I'm saying this because I know what it feels like. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He placed me back onto the ground. "Stop believing you are worthless. You're not. You mean the world to them. You allowed demons and other humans to trick you into believing you are worthless. Move past all that. Let people love you, Yugi." He almost sounded gentle at the end of his speech.

There were no sounds as tears continued to run down my cheeks and onto the cold, cream colored floor. I felt no emotion and my mind was confused as why I was still crying. I felt lost. My chest was burning and strangely, I wanted Yami and Atem here with me. A shock went through my chest as if echoing my own thoughts. It was powerful but not painful. It felt like my whole being stuttered. Was this what they felt in the throne room? The truth hit me. They must really love me. They love me! Can I love them back?

Marik let Malik go and he ran over to me, he couldn't hug because of the cuffs but he put his chin on my shoulder. I laid my head on his shoulder out of instinct, still wrapped up in my sudden discovery.

"I'm sorry he yelled at you Yugi. I just want you to be happy. I want to see you love something. You deserve that. I know that Yami and Atem care for you and I wanted you to realize that. I was planning on visiting you today so we could just talk. I had no intention of this happening. I talked to them about it after Atem and Yami left this morning. They didn't tell me they would take it this far. They just don't like to see me upset and I was upset because of how fragile you have been since the Duke and the Duchess. I know that Atem and Yami can put you back together if you let them." He took his head off my shoulder. "I'm leaving now. One day, you should tell Yami and Atem what happened to you. Before the ritual. I'll come and see you again as soon as I am healthy enough. Be safe."

Marik picked him up and they left the room. Mariku grabbed hold of the chain.

"Thank you." I called after them. Both of the demons nodded, Malik smiled. And then they were gone. The next time I would see my friend he would be bonded. I moved back toward the windows to look outside the sun was so bright, it would be setting soon. I always preferred the night sky anyway.

I heard the door open behind me and a human labor slave walked in. His back was bowed and he looked frail. He placed a tray of food on the desk.

"Thank y-" He had already left the room. He must have been in a rush.

I walked over to the food on the desk and sat down. It was fish and broccoli. I found that as I was eating I missed being fed. I was harder to eat with my hands connected. It also made me feel cared for. The food tasted excellent. Once I was done eating, I wasn't sure what I needed to do with the tray. I looked toward the door. They said that there would be a guard there. I walked to the door and opened it, but I couldn't walk through it because of the chain. There was a man in black armor to the left of the door, he looked at me as the door opened.

"What can I do for you?" He asked me.

"I'm finished eating. Can you call someone to take away the tray?"

"Yes. He will be here shortly. Please return to the room."

I walked back into the room. I didn't know what to do now. I started walking toward the balcony. I opened the doors to see a small table and two chairs. I was high above the ground and the railing was gold. I could see the garden from yesterday. I sat down and looked up at the stars and at the city. I had only seen the stars a few times in my life. They reminded me of freedom and peace.

 _If only I could escape to them,_ I used to think.

I could see them anytime I wanted now. That idea thrilled me. I could, in a sense, escape to them now. I felt so guilty about hurting Yami and Atem. I need to stop hurting them. I need to stop hurting myself. I want to love them. I would stop believing that they are going to abandon me. Because if what I felt was real, I really was their true bond.

 _I'm not worthless_ , I though looking out toward the city. The horizon was red, purple, and blue behind the city with the setting sun. It was like it was setting on my old life, on my past. I smiled and looked back toward the stars.

"I'm leaving my old life behind. I'm free now. I found my stars."

 **Marik and Mariku were jerks weren't they. Don't hate me please! I know that when those who go through something traumatic have troubles getting past their tortures, but others can help them find peace faster. They gave him the confidence to move on.**

 **I am all moved into college now and my classes are great. I don't think that they will conflict much with when I update. I wrote this in two different parts. Some of this was typed before I got here and after I got here. So there may not be much correlation with this paragraph and the one above. The story is fine, I mean with the stuff I ramble on about. Have a great day!**

 **Author note for this morning: I had class this morning so I will not be updating until noon on Thursdays now. Thank you!**

 **The next update will be on August 27** **th**


	9. The Age of Shadow

This is going to be a long one. Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. He is not completely over his past but only talking about what happen will help him there.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. He has not been through the ritual yet. It's not smart for the humans to run away.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. I have written the ritual for Yugi, it is a few chapters away still but I have it in writing.

 **YamiRox1010** for the review. I'm so glad that you enjoy the story. Yugi is not completely over his experience. He needs to tell someone what actually happened, but this has given him the courage to talk to someone about it.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. Thank you for your support! I was worried I took it too far.

 **Gabrielsgirl93** for following and favoriting

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. I'm happy you liked the chapter. The last chapter helped Yugi to open up more to the people around him.

 **I was really worried that I had written the last chapter a little too harsh. Thank you for supporting me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A lot of you have been asking for the history of this story and here it is. Hopefully I do an adequate job of explaining it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-9- The Age of Shadow**

I stayed staring up at the night sky for most of the night. When I finally walked back into the room, the guard from the door was there.

"I wasn't sure if I could disturbed you or not. You seemed to be deep in though, but you must go to sleep. It's important for you to stay healthy."

He had a sharp and angular face, but had a very kid disposition.

"I was." I told him quietly.

He smiled at me.

"You should sleep. It's nearly three in the morning. I have told the servant to bring you breakfast later in the morning than usual so you may sleep in."

I nodded and walked toward the bed. He started walking back to the door. I turned back around before he left the room.

"What is your name, by the way?"

"My name is Mahad. I am the captain of the elite guard. Any time you are alone without Yami or Atem, I will be there to guard you. If you have any questions. Please feel free to ask me." He told me.

I nodded and he left the room. I climbed onto the bed and laid down in the center. It was much colder without Yami and Atem next to me. I put my arms under the fluffy pillow I was laying my head on. It smelled like them. Atem smells like cedar wood and Yami smells like rain. It was calming.

When I woke up, the curtains around the bed were drawn to block out the light probably streaming through the windows. I sat up and pushed aside the part of the curtain along the left side of the bed. The room was bright from the sun coming through the windows. I got out of bed and put my feet onto the cold floor. I walked over to one of the large windows. The sun was almost to the middle of the sky. I went over to the bathroom to use the toilet and to wash my face. When I was done, I looked at my clothes. I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday after the attack. I wished I knew if I had a different set of clothes to wear.

 _Maybe Mahad will know_ , I thought and moved toward the door.

When I opened it, I saw Mahad standing to the right of the door.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked him. He laughed but didn't answer.

"Good morning, Yugi. Are you ready to eat? Can I have a servant bring you some food?"

I nodded. "Can you tell me where I can get a change of clothes?"

"There are extra clothes for you under the sink in the bathroom. I'll take off the cuffs off so you can change."

He took off the cuffs.

"Come back once you have changed, so I can reattach the cuffs."

I went back into the bathroom to find the extra clothes. I was afraid to take off my clothes again but I needed to change. I didn't want to start to smell.

After I changed, I walked back to Mahad at the door.

"I'm back."

"Good." He smiled kindly and replaced the cuffs.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall toward the room and saw the human slave from last night walk around the corner. He stopped when he saw us and bowed to Mahad. He nodded to me.

"I have brought food for the bonded slave." He said in a dead voice, just as it had last night.

I could tell what he looked like this morning. He was pale and short like me. He had wide brown eyes and brown hair that was lighter on top. He looked exhausted and malnourished. He was wearing an old white shirt that had a few holes and it was too big on him. His pants were torn along the hem and were the color of sand.

"Take it inside and put it on the desk, Jaden. Yugi, you should go inside and eat."

I followed Jaden inside. He set the food on the desk and turned to leave. He walked with a slight wobble back to the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He stopped a few feet away from the door and turned to look at me.

"I'm fine." He said but he still had a dead look in his eyes.

He walked out after that. I looked at him sadly. I wonder what he would look like if he smiled.

I went over to the desk and started to eat. I had ham and eggs this morning for breakfast. I still missed being fed. I missed having Atem and Yami with me. Six more days, and I could tell them how sorry I was. That I was willing to give them a chance.

I heard a knock at the door and Mahad walked in.

"I'm here for the tray. I sent Jaden back to bed. Ryou is here to talk to you."

The door opened again and Ryou walked in with his demons, as Mahad walked out.

"Stay in here, Ryou. We have a quick job to do," Bakura said with a smirk.

He walked in the room long enough to attach the chain to the floor. Akefia was already to talking to Mahad in the hallway. Bakura kissed Ryou on the forehead then left, shutting the door.

"I figured that after yesterday you had enough of demons talking to you." Ryou said this with a sad smile.

I nodded.

"It helped though. I'm going to try and love them."

"That's great. You are a good match for them. Now we have some time to talk. What do you want to talk about?"

I shook my head.

He pointed to the couch and we moved to sit down in a comfortable silence.

"You know, I used to be a servant to a scribe. He taught me how to read and write." He said breaking the silence.

"Really?" It was uncommon that demons teach their slaves anything. I didn't know how to read, but I always wanted to learn.

"Yes. He was very kind and always would tell me stories. Would you like to hear one of my favorites? It's the one about the first King and Queen, and the dawning of the Age of Shadows."

I had heard stories about the demons before, but I had never heard one about the beginning.

"Yes, I would." We didn't know much about each other and it would be easier than sitting in silence.

"It was almost three thousand years ago. The human race was in shambles. War and famine had decimated their population. The demons, who waited below the earth's surface waiting, saw their chance to extort the weakness on earth. They rose and assumed control. There was little resistance. The King and Queen separated the humans into the two groups that we know of today. To ensure regrowth of the human population, demons were prohibited killing the humans that they owned.

Labor slaves were treated fairly in the beginning. Bonded slaves were kept in the laps of luxury because of how rare they are. To own one, brought wealth to the demon families. Demons had been boding with humans in secret even before they ascended to earth, so they knew how to check and see if a human had a pure enough soul. The King and his wife, however had never taken a bond. They were focused on building an empire. It took 300 years for them to establish their authority and mage to achieve peace. With many of the threats out of the way, there were those who wanted to see the royal line secured. But the Queen could not have children, she was barren. This brought much sadness to the royal pair. Their nephew was named their heir. He was the son of the King's brother.

This peace the kingdom had found would not last long. After, two and a half centuries of peace, the humans rose up and rebelled, however they were easily overtaken by the demons. The king had placed higher regulations on humans and allowed the demon families to pass judgement. They began to punish the humans severely and abuse became more common. Bonded slaves were kept in small cages until they are sold. They were not yet kept on chains. The cages were outlawed by Atem many years ago when he ruled that they must be kept on chains instead. After the ritual, they were to be killed. In the past the bonding process was messy and other demons could take humans who had already been through the ritual, and put them through it again to steal some of their souls that had been left behind because of the messy process. Demons used to leave parts of the soul behind to make it more painful for the slave, today there are laws that prohibit this. True bonds were rarely ever found. This was just before the beginning of the Age of Shadow."

"The Age of Shadow. Didn't that era begin when the demons rose?" I interrupted.

"That was still part of the Age of Silence. The Age of Silence began even before the demons rose. The Age of Shadow began with the death of the first perfect soul."

I waited for him to continue, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"It was many years after the rebellion, that the King and Queen found their true bond. He was known as the first one even though there were many before him. He was the purest to be found yet. Much was not known about him before the Queen saw him in the market. He was young, only 10 years old. The Queen had been shopping when she saw him, being stuffed into a tiny cage to be shipped to a different city. It was said that she locked eyes with him and her powers exploded inside of her as if trying to reach the boy. She ran toward the boy and ripped him from the cage. She then killed the trader and took the boy back to the palace. What she felt for the boy was purely maternal. Without a child of her own, she had always wanted a child and this was the kind of love she felt for him. She cleaned and fed him. When the King arrived, he felt the same for him as the queen had. They cared for the boy like he was their son. The boy was unresponsive however, never talking and his eyes never held any emotion. The royals tried everything to get him to respond, but failed. The King and Queen went through with the ritual in hopes that it would help him open up to them. The King and Queen made sure he survived and the ritual was a success, a complete bond occurred. After the ritual the King and Queen had complete access to their power. The royal family had been gifted with the powers of shadow. The boy soul was found to be perfect and stabilized their dark souls.

The boy, however, became despondent and violent. He would scratch his skin opened just to watch himself bleed. He would throw himself at walls, down stairs to see bruises on his skin. The King and Queen were frantic. The boy would run away, each time trying to get far enough for the bond to kill him. But every time he tried, they found him. The King and Queen chained him, they didn't want to but they had to keep him safe. The boy saw no way out, until the day he met the court steward, Pegasus."

"Pegasus worked in the court!" I cut off Ryou with my exclamation.

"Yes, he was the King's right hand." Ryou said and continued the story.

"The day the boy met him, he begged him to kill him, to release him from this life. Pegasus agreed. He told the boy to go to the garden and lay down on the white stone bench hidden in the hedges."

I remember that bench. I had sat there the other day in the garden. It was calm and quite in there.

"The boy then asked the King and Queen if he may sit in the garden during the next meeting. He barely ever talked to them, so they gladly agreed to his request. They took him to the garden. He asked to be chained to the bench. They told him goodbye and left. The boy laid down in the quite for a few minutes and closed his eyes, as if to sleep. Pegasus came around the hedge, raised a knife, and cut the boy open. Slicing him so many times that the white stone bench and the lush green grass turned a brilliant red. It is said that he died with a smile on his face. The King and Queen who had been at the meeting, had felt his pain and rushed to where they had left him, but they were too late. The Queen had pulled the boy into her arms, crying for her son. The King shed no tears but held his wife and his adopted son in his arms. The royal's powers spiraled out of control. The shadows poured out of them and the sky turned black, and it remained that way for six months. The boy was cremated. The royals were never the same and after the six months, they were found, dead on their bed."

"Why would they kill themselves? The boy would eventually reincarnate." I asked confused.

"True bonds did not reincarnate back then since the bonding process was rarely done correctly. And the King and Queen did not kill themselves. They used their magic one last time to make sure no one went through the pain of losing their true bond forever. With their lives ending, they cast a spell throughout the land to ensure the true bonds will return if they die. They made sure that a piece of every demons soul was left behind inside the human so they may return. This is also what causes the demons to become violent after their true bond dies."

I felt stunned. They loved him so much, that they killed themselves to be with him. They had that much power that they could reach every demon in the kingdom.

"Enlightening isn't? The first time I heard the story, I was speechless. Seems like you are the same way I was."

I nodded. "Thank you for telling me the story."

"Your welcome. Stories are meant to be told. I also enjoy telling them. If I don't recite them, I will forget them. I want more people to know it so they may tell others as well. Besides, I can only tell Bakura and Akefia the story so often." He said the last part with a smirk and laughed.

I smiled.

"Can I come and visit you tomorrow? We could play games. Do you know how to play chess?"

"Yes of course. And no I never learned how to play chess."

"Well that's great. Now you can learn." He said. His eyes sparkling.

There was a bang at the door and Akefia and Bakura ran in laughing. Mahad was behind them looking angry. Bakura and Akefia ran over to Ryou.

"Ryou, control your demons! They set pigs loose in the halls again." Mahad yelled at them.

"Aw, come on," Bakura said, still laughing.

"Yeah it was just a bit of fun," Akefia said too.

Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"You two act like children." He told them.

They both turned to look at him, eyes glowing.

"We can always act like men later. When we are alone," Akefia said.

Ryou gulped. A blush on his face. I felt uncomfortable, but smiled at the look on his face.

"Come, Ryou. We should go." They grabbed his chain and Akefia pulled him into his arms. He smiled back at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked him.

"You bet!" He called back happily.

Just then I realized I considered Ryou as my friend. And that I was happy here.

 **Alright. You guys asked for it and here it was. The back story. If I didn't do an adequate job explaining it, please ask questions or tell me and I will revise it quickly so that it will be fixed before next week. I tried my best but there was so much I wanted to say and it may have gotten confusing. Have a great day!**

 **The next update will be on September 3** **rd** **(Can you believe it? September already!)**


	10. Return

Hey everyone! Here it is the next chapter! Enjoy.

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. There are some proverbial storms on the horizon. The royals are the strongest.

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. Mahad does rock and I always felt he never played a big role in other stories.

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. I'm happy you liked the backstory. It took a long time for me to write. There will be more action in the near future.

 **Thank you for your support of the last chapter. I went back and forth on how I wanted it to go and I am so happy that you all like the result. Enjoy the next chapter! Please read the important announcement at the bottom!**

 **Chapter- 10 – Return**

During the next days, I spent most of my time with Ryou. He came by every day to play games and to talk. I learned more about him and his life. He had been bonded for seven years now. Bakura and Akefia had found him during a raid on another city.

"I had lived with my first master, who was the scribe, for ten years. He died when I was twelve. I was sold to a different demon family and they had my soul tested to see if it was pure. They weren't interested in bonding though. When they found out I had a pure soul, which had not been tainted, they kept me like a prize. They liked to beat me and embarrass me. They wanted to see if they could taint a pure soul. One day they gave up and were about to kill me. I had already been seriously injured and unable to move away as my mistress came toward me. She had already spent the last hour whipping me, and she had a knife. Her husband was standing off to the side laughing. That was when they came through the window of the manor. They killed my master and mistress, and Bakura walked over to me and looked at me for a few minutes. They took me to a healer and nursed me back to health. I have been with them ever since."

I thought about telling him about the Duke and Duchess and my past, but I wanted to tell Atem and Yami first. His story was close to mine but we differed in some ways. He agreed that they should be the first to know, but that I could talk to him anytime.

Today was the day that Atem and Yami were set to return and I was anxious. Ryou couldn't come by today because Bakura and Akefia, being two of the four generals, were heading to another part of the kingdom. Malik was still recovering but was doing well. Mariku came by to tell me that I could visit tomorrow.

It was past noon, and I was bored. There wasn't much for me to do. I walked out to the balcony. I had been spending almost every night out here so far. I looked down toward the garden. I probably could ask Mahad if I could go down to the garden. I walked to the door. During the past week, Mahad and I had developed a friendship. I smiled, it was beginning to feel like home.

I opened the door to see him in his usual spot.

"Mahad, can I go down to the garden. There isn't much to do right now."

"Sure, it would be nice to spend some time in the sun."

He took off the longer chain and replaced it with the smaller one, the usual one that I have on when I leave the room. It was a short walk down to the garden through the sand colored and gold walled hallways and the white marble staircase, to reach the garden doors again.

"I am going to stand against the wall by the door. Go have fun, Yugi."

I smiled and walked over to the fountain and sat on the side. I pulled my legs up to put my feet in the water to face the hummingbird statue. The water was cool as I moved my feet through it. The fish came over and nibble on my feet. I put my hand into the water and they swam toward it. They may be hand fed a lot so they were tame and looking for food. The hummingbird statue was covering my skin with mist, giving me goosebumps. There was birds singing in the area. It was so peaceful here.

I looked at the right hand side of the garden where I knew the bench was hidden. I got up and moved over to it. I walked around the corner that Pegasus must have walked around all those years ago. I sat down on the bench and moved so I could lay down. My feet hung over the end and the white stone was cool on my back. Even though I knew that there were birds chirping in the main part of the garden, it was silent here. What drove the boy to want to die this way? What was he so afraid of? Why did he think this was his only way out? I closed my eyes. I had been that desperate too when I first came here.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again the sky was orange and I could hear people talking on the other side of the hedge.

"… been over there all day?" A voice asked. It was Yami's voice.

"Yes. He fell asleep only an hour ago. I have been watching him." Mahad said.

"How is he?" Atem asked.

"I think you will find that he has changed quite a bit, my King."

I moved to sit up and I put my feet onto the ground. I was hesitant to get up. What if they were angry with me?

"We heard what Mariku and Marik did. We are worried he is angry with us."

I wasn't angry with them! I am the one who should be apologizing to them. I shot up but ended up tripping over my own feet and I hit the grass.

 _Great job, Yugi_ , I told myself.

Atem and Yami ran into the alcove when they heard the bang from me hitting the ground.

"Are you alright?" Atem said as Yami pulled me into his lap. I nodded and grabbed onto Yami's hand that was wandering along my body looking for injuries. He looked shocked so I let go, but he held on. I blushed.

"I'm not angry with you. I should be apologizing to you for the way I acted," They looked ready to interrupt but I moved on with what I was saying, the words coming out fast, "You told me your feelings and I threw them back in your face. I was so afraid to love someone that I couldn't trust anyone for a long time. But now I want to try and love. I want to try and love you. I don't know how to love though…"

I trailed off, embarrassed. I looked down at my lap as the silence stretched on. Before the silence became, a tan hand reached down to my chin and lifted my face. Atem's lips touched my own and I lost all ability to think. I wasn't sure what I needed to do, so I moved my lips with his.

"Hey! I want to kiss him too!" Yami said with a pout.

Atem moved away with a smirk on his face and Yami's mouth came down on me. His kiss was just as good as Atem's, but while Atem's was demanding, Yami's was gentler but still commanding.

When he moved away, Yami curled me up in his arms and put my face into his neck. Atem pulled both of us toward him.

"So?" I asked still breathless.

I felt warm in their arms. I felt safe.

"We will always love you, Yugi, and it means everything to us that you are willing to try and love." Atem said into my hair.

"Don't worry about not knowing how to love. Trust in us. We will teach you. Don't feel rushed to love us." Yami told me.

I nodded and closed my eyes happily. I felt myself being lifted into the air by Yami. The chain was resting on my stomach. When we walked around the hedge, Mahad was nowhere to be seen and the sky was purple. Atem walked ahead of us to open the door.

"Let's see if we can beat him back, shall we." Yami said with a mischievous smile.

I smiled and nodded eagerly.

He started running but before we got to the door, Atem caught Yami by the waist.

"Not so fast," Atem said, "We need to be careful when running with our human… so I'll be running with him." He pulled me out of Yami's arm and took off.

I laughed at Yami yelling behind us. Atem ran up the steps and down the hallway toward the room, but when we got to the room the door was open. Yami stopped behind us.

"Did you leave the door open when you got here?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Atem turned to Yami, "Take him."

Yami pulled me to his chest. They walked slowly to the room. The lights were off so it was dark. We continued walking until we got to the center of the room.

"They're here." I heard Yami whisper.

Atem nodded.

The light at the desk turned on to reveal two people there. I recognized Pegasus, but there was a man with blue hair and two different colored eyes that I did not know.

"We heard you had been looking for us. We figured your trip would be unsuccessful so we came to visit you here when you got back. And I wanted to see Yugi for myself. So pretty." The man with the blue hair said with a sigh.

Pegasus stood up and walked around the room so he was opposite of the other man. Yami sat me down and turned around so his back was to me. He backed up so I was tightly pressed between my demons backs.

"Don't look at him, Dartz." Yami snarled.

"Leave here now." Atem said.

I couldn't see their eyes glowing but I knew they were. Their claws and fangs also emerged.

"You know why we are here. You were looking for us because of it." Dartz said, "Give us your true bond."

"Never!" Yami said menacingly.

Pegasus kept moving trying to look at me behind Yami, growling lowly every time Yami moved in his way.

"Why do you need him, Dartz?" Atem asked.

"You took our true bond from us. We will take yours from you and we will take the true bonds from the generals as well, as retribution. Yugi, you should just leave with us now. They are going to kill you too. Just like they did with their first bonded slave, before the ritual, because he wasn't their true bond. It's the curse of the royals after all to kill their bonded. Isn't that right Pegasus?" Dartz said the last part nonchalantly. Pegasus nodded and laughed.

I stared at him confused.

"Oh you don't know. Well then, you will know soon." He said laughing.

"Be quite, Dartz, don't tell lies to him."

"You have been lying to him all along. Dartz is telling him the truth he deserves." Pegasus said laughing and growling again as Yami blocked me from his sight.

"I think we will leave now. Say goodbye, Pegasus." Dartz stood up and ran his hands down his pant legs.

"Goodbye, Yugi. Next time we meet, hopefully your demons won't be around and you won't be wearing clothes again." Chills ran down my spine. I started to shake.

They laughed once more and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I fell to my knees.

Yami and Atem fell next to me and pulled me close. They were shaking too.

"I don't believe what they say. I trust you. You would never hurt me."

"Yugi, I know you were upset before that we were planning on doing the ritual without your consent but…" Yami whispered.

"I want to do it. I don't want to lose you if you have to fight them. This is the only way that I can help. I want to go through the ritual. I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Yugi" Atem asked.

"Yes." I steeled my voice.

They were silent for a few minutes, then Yami broke the silence.

"Very well. We will do the ritual tomorrow night."

And in that very moment, I sealed my fate.

 **Important: Alright. Question time. I want Yugi to reveal what happened in his past before the ritual happens. So here are your choices for how the next two chapters go. Chapter 11 is his past and some other things happen and it ends just before the ritual starts making Chapter 12 just the ritual and recovering. Or, second choice, they both go together in the same chapter. I prefer choice one because I can add more detail to both chapters and it seems more evenly spaced instead of rushed because I don't like chapters with a lot of important events. But I know people hate cliffhangers so I want to give you all the option. You can review or private message me with your choice. However on WENDSDAY SEPTEMBER 9** **TH** **I will stop taking your choices into account (I need time to implement them, ya know). Thank you all for your support!**

 **The next update will be on September 11** **th** **(I am moving the updates to FRIDAY. I have been thinking about doing this for a while. I'm sorry but at least you only have to wait on more day.)**


	11. Amor Fati

**Thank for all of your impute on this chapter. Everyone wanted choice one so choice one you will have.**

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Puppyface1000** for the private message and the review. Unfortunately it is too late to save two of them. You also had the fiftieth review. Congratulations!

 **Tfandanimefan** for favoriting

 **YamiYugi413** for favoriting

 **Crazy and random child** for following, favoriting, and the review. I'm glad you have enjoyed the story. Thank you for your input on this chapter. A demons powers may be stronger after the ritual if they bond with human with a purer soul.

 **Puredarkwolf** for following

 **Flame Darkmoon** for the review and support. Thank you for your input.

 **YamiRox1010** for the review and support. Thank you for your input.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. Thank you for your input.

 **Lollileahpop** for the review and support. Thank you for your input.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. The royals are the most powerful and anyone closets to their bloodline will also be powerful.

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. I'm very worried too Thank you for your input.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. I'm sorry that I confused you. Thank you for your input.

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. Thank you for your support. Here are your details. I hope you like it.

 **Thank you everyone for your support! This is fantastic! 55 reviews. 15 favorites and 19 follows. This is amazing! Thank you Puppyface1000 for the fiftieth review! Thank you for your decisions on this chapter. It made it easier to read than it was before. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Chapter- 11 – Amor Fati**

I'm glad that Yami and Atem used their powers to help me sleep. After Pegasus and Dartz left, Atem and Yami went to talk to the guards and to re-secure the room. They had moved me over to the bed before they left. Once they were sure the room was secure, Yami went to go and pick up some food for me, while Atem took me to take a shower. He didn't leave though, and I didn't want him to leave after what had happened. He turned his back while I was in the shower. He laid out clothes for me when I got out. After I got dressed, Atem picked me up and took me back to the bed and chained me to the headboard. Yami was already waiting with some food. They fed me in silence and I barley tasted the food.

I went to sleep after that and they held me close all night. They were still holding me when I woke up in the morning. Their arms were wrapped around my waist and both of my legs entangled with theirs. My face was pressed against Atem's chest, Yami's face was in my neck.

I only woke up a few minutes before they did. They looked peaceful when they were asleep. Atem was even drooling. I giggled and Yami woke up.

Yami nuzzled my hair.

"What are you laughing about, precious one?"

"Atem is drooling." I said laughing.

Atem had woken up at this point to our laughter.

"Will you stop laughing?" Atem pulled me closer so my voice was muffled. However, that caused Yami to get jealous. I had found out that it was very easy to make Yami jealous of Atem, even though they were mates.

"Give him back!" He pulled me back to him, it then became a tug of war with me as the rope. It ended with me half laying on both of their chests with a red face from laughing.

"We should probably get up now. We have to get you fed before the meeting." Atem said as he got out of bed. "I am going to go and get him some food."

"I'll get him dressed." Yami got up too, unchained me, and took me to the bathroom. He picked out some clothes for me and turned his back as I got dressed into some day clothes. I now had a pair of dark red pants on and a cream shirt. We walked back into the room after I was done.

Atem was sitting at the couch with food. I went to sit down, but Yami sat down first to pull me into his lap. Atem started picking through the food and getting pieces for me to eat.

"We are only going to be at a meeting for half of the day. After that we will take you to see Malik. You can't stay for long because we have to take you to see Isis for a checkup. You need some time to rest before the ritual too, okay?" Yami said.

I nodded while chewing on a piece of bacon. I had waffles and bacon this morning for breakfast. I had never had waffles before and they were now my favorite breakfast item. I had milk to drink too. When I was done eating, Atem wiped my face and I curled into Yami's chest satisfied.

"We should get to the meeting before we are late and Seto comes to find us."

Yami stood up with me in his arms and we started to walk toward the throne room. Once there, Yami sat down on his throne with me in his lap. We were angled the usual way so Atem held my ankle. When Atem started the meeting I put my cheek on Yami's chest. Down at the table, I saw that Ryou was asleep in Akefia's arms. Bakura was sharpening a knife. Isis was listening intentally to what Atem was talking about. He was telling the council what happened last night. I heard Bakura and Akefia growl when Atem told them that Pegasus and Dartz were also after their true bond.

After, he was finished talking about that, he moved onto a different topic. I yawned and pushed my head deeper into Yami's chest. He petted my hair. I was beginning to feel nervous about tonight. I couldn't even think about tomorrow. I would barely be able to move tomorrow and to keep my eyes open. It would be like that the next few days after that according to what Ryou told me.

I thought about last night. The curse of the royals. I couldn't even begin to comprehend what that would even mean. It hadn't been mentioned in Ryou's story, but it seemed that Atem and Yami knew what it was.

I felt like I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. My nerves would just keep me up, so I listened to the voices of the people around me and I closed my eyes.

"Finally. It's over."

I yawned.

"You know, as rulers, you should be more interested in the meetings."

Atem growled and Yami laughed.

"Says the human who slept through it." Atem said and leaned over to kiss me. When he pulled away, I turned to Yami and he kissed me too. My face was flushed when they were done.

"How cute." Atem laid a hand on my cheek. "We should get you fed, it's lunch time. Then you can go and see Malik."

Yami waved over a servant to get some food.

After I was done eating, we walked toward Malik's chambers. It was on the opposite side of the palace from our chambers. Atem opened the door and we walked in. The room seemed to be darker than ours. The walls were gray and black. The bed and the furniture was a dark wood and navy blue fabrics. Marik and Mariku were already up and walking toward us. I saw Malik lying in the bed, smiling tiredly at me.

"Malik!" I wiggled in Yami's arms and he put me on the ground. I ran over to the bed and climbed onto it next to him.

"Hey, Yugi." His voice was slightly raspy.

"Are you doing okay?"

"I'm better than I was before. I'm healing well. They are going to let me walk around tomorrow." He gave his demons a pointed glare. I got the feeling they were going to have to let him walk around.

"Lay down, Yugi. It feels weird to have you staring down at me."

I laid down next to him.

"Are you nervous? Marik and Mariku have already told me about your ritual."

"Yes and no. I know they will keep me safe. I'm just worried about the pain."

Malik laughed.

"It only hurts at first. I was only awake for first part. It was hard when I first woke up because I couldn't really move. My muscles were stiff and my chest was burning. I feel a lot better now though."

"That's good."

"Yugi," he lowered his voice, "I think I love them. I'm afraid about what they say."

"I think it is pretty obvious that they love you too. Just tell them."

Malik looked up at the ceiling.

"If you can see that they love me, why can't you tell that Atem and Yami love you?" He told me solemnly.

I closed my eyes.

"It wasn't that I didn't know. I just didn't want to believe it. I trust them now. I'm planning to tell them about my past. One day, I hope that I can love them back."

Malik nodded.

"I have been spending more time with Ryou. He is really nice."

"He came by the other day with his demons and we talked for a little bit." Malik said.

"He told me this story about the first demon King and Queen. I will have to tell you sometime."

"I would like to hear it." Malik yawned. "It feels like all I have been doing lately is sleeping."

I laughed.

"That is all you usually do."

"Hey!" He glared and then yawned again.

"I think Malik, needs to get some sleep, Yugi. Say Goodnight." Atem said.

Hands lifted me up. I felt my nervousness rise again. Marik laid down behind Malik and pulled him close.

Malik smiled up at me.

"You'll be okay. I'll come visit you when you are stuck in bed. Then we will be even." Malik laughed.

"Bye Malik." And we left the room.

Atem and Yami were quiet as we walked down the halls. They seemed to thinking carefully about something.

"You don't need to be worried, Yugi." Atem broke the silence.

"I know, my past just makes me nervous about all this."

"Would you… tell us sometime?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Where are we going now?"

"We are going to see Isis. She needs to give you an examination before the ritual. Will you tell us what happened when we get back to the room later?" Yami asked not dropping the topic.

I nodded. I needed to get it off my chest and they deserved to know.

"We won't judge you on what happened." Atem told me.

I didn't say anything back. There wasn't much to say.

We arrived at the infirmary and Isis was at the back behind her desk.

"Put him on that bed please and then leave the room," Atem and Yami looked ready to protest, "I want to be alone with him, leave."

They walked out of the room, glancing at me over their shoulder.

"Alright, Yugi. I need to check your pulse, your weight, and I need to do a quick blood check."

"Okay." I laid back to relax against the bed.

"I am going to take the blood sample first. That way it can begin testing during the rest of the examination."

She brought over a needle and placed it into the crease of my arm. I flinched when the needle went in but the pain lasted but a second and she was done. She took the needle off of the syringe and walked over to the machine behind her desk. She placed it inside and turned it on.

"What does that do?"

"It makes sure you have enough nutrients in your blood. Would you mind walking over here, Yugi, I need to take your weight."

I got up and walked over to the scale behind her desk. I put my feet on the cold platform.

"Well, you have gained back the weight you had lost during your stay in the Den. Now I just need to take your pulse."

We walked back to the bed and she had me lay back down.

"Stay sill please. I need to get an accurate reading."

She placed two fingers on my wrist and held them there for a minute.

"Alright, your pulse seems perfect. You are healthy enough to go through the ritual."

"Okay." I looked down. Isis grabbed my hand and smiled.

"I'll be there right after the ritual, although you will probably be asleep. The next time you will see me will be tomorrow morning. You will be fine."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

The machine made a ringing noise from behind the desk. She got up and walked over to the machine.

"That is because we can tell that you are nervous. It looks to me that you are not lacking in any necessary nutrients."

Isis bent down to pick up a bottle of blue liquid from next to the machine.

"Since you aren't allowed to eat tonight, you need to drink all of this. It will make sure you are strong enough. It may taste weird. Malik and Ryou were both not very fond of it. Do you have any questions for me?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, I'm going to fetch Atem and Yami."

She walked over to the door, and Atem and Yami walked in. Yami picked the blue bottle up and Atem picked me up. We walked back to our room, they didn't say anything as we walked through the halls. When we got back, Atem placed me on the bed.

"How long until…" I asked.

"About an hour." Yami said and handed me the bottle. "Drink up."

It was silent for a few minutes. Atem and Yami seemed on edge.

"I know you guys are waiting for me to talk so I will tell you what happened." I sighed.

Yami and Atem both turned to look at me intensely.

"You don't need too, if you don't want too." Atem said.

"I need to tell you this. I was fourteen years old when the Duke and Duchess of the North came to the Den looking for a human to bond too."

"Tea and Ushio? But they already bonded more than 50 years ago. They killed her after the ritual."

"Yeah. I found that out later. When I first saw them and met them they seemed so nice. And when they chose me, I was ecstatic. I was finally getting a home and with kind people, I had thought back then. I was fed good food. Tea would brush my hair every night and she taught me how to draw. Ushio taught me about customs and culture of demons. I had always loved history and culture. After four months of staying there, I became curious. They never brought up the subject of bonding, so one day I asked. I wanted to stay with them. I loved them like they were my father and mother. After I asked however, they laughed and their smiles changed.

 **Flashback (Yes a flashback in a memory, I did that)**

"Oh Yugi, we never did tell you did we. We never needed a human to bond to. We just wanted a toy to play with for a while." Tea smiled darkly.

"What?" I said shocked.

"Stupid human, we killed our bond right after the ritual. We wanted another human. Your kind is useless. Meant to be used and toyed with by demons. Now what can we do with you?"

Tea walked up and grabbed me around the neck with one hand. She put the other hand right above my heart.

"He does have an exceptionally pure soul, my love. Let us see if we can darken his light."

Ushio smiled showing his fangs. He picked up a knife that was hanging on the wall.

"I agree, my dear."

 **End Flashback**

"That was when they began torturing me, physically and emotionally. They cut so many derogatory words into my back, that they became barely indistinguishable. The chained me in a dark room and used their powers to scare me. Tea had the ability to produce auditory hallucinations. I can still remember the whispers in the darkness, calling me useless, worthless, telling me what they were going to do to me next. I wanted to die there. After two months, they were angry that they couldn't break my soul. So they took me back to the Den like I was a toy they were done playing with. Mrs. Irely, the warden, made it sound like it was my fault that they weren't pleased with me and I believed her. She had me whipped because of it. Malik was there when they brought me back from being whipped. He never asked what happened. He helped me bandage my back. I did tell him one day but that was because I needed to tell someone. I had never understood why no one wanted me, why my life had become so messed up. That must have been the time when I began to start blaming demons for everything. When you two came to the Den, I thought history was going to repeat its self."

I closed my eyes and stopped talking. I felt a pair of arms tackle me to the bed. I opened my eyes to see Yami laying on top of me.

"I'm so sorry that we lied to you in the beginning Yugi. I wished we had never done it. I can't believe we did something like that now." Yami said sadly.

"It's okay. I never blamed you."

Atem held my hand and rubbed a thumb over my pulse.

"I outlawed the experimentation on pure human souls many years ago. I will send a message to Tea and Ushio tomorrow so that they can come in for questioning and a trial. They will be put to justice, Yugi. Thank you for telling us. I know it must be hard to relive the experience."

"I needed to do this. I needed to tell you both this before the ritual. You deserved to know why I was so against it and why I harbored some much hatred toward demons. I finally found the home I have always searched for. I am going to love you both one day. And even though it was a rough road leading to this point, both of you made me love my fate. I thank you for that. I never understood why all of that happened to me, now I know."

They stared at me, their crimson eyes sparkling and they kissed me. I was beginning to love those kisses.

"Thank you for trusting us." Yami held me close.

"You need to drink this, Yugi. We need to be ready to begin in a half an hour. "

I nodded and took a drink, it was bitter, but not horrible. I looked out the windows to see that it was dark outside. I wouldn't be able to see the stars for a while after the ritual.

"Can I go outside? I want to look at the stars,"

They nodded and took me to the balcony. They laid me down so my body was in Yami's lap and my head rested in Atem's. I looked up at my stars as I drank the blue drink. I'm home and after tonight, I will never have to leave again.

 **I was going to do Duke the Duke but it got confusing. So I went with Duke Ushio.**

 **I you see anything that needs corrected, please review.**

 **The next update will be on September 18** **th**


	12. The Ritual

**Everyone wanted choice one so choice one you will have.**

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. Thanks for your corrections! I am mainly worried because I haven't figured out how to end it.

 **YamiRox1010** for the private message and continued support. Thank you for your corrections! I am happy that you are satisfied.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. There will be some harsh consequences.

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. What they did to him will cause lasting damage. It was scary.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. Yugi is going to be awake for most of it.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. Ryou and Malik are getting their own stories, but there is going to be a different point of view in this chapter. Malik's story will be first after this one. I really want to write one chapter from their point of view, but it will have to wait.

 **Samaurai** for following

 **Thank you for your support! This week was hard for me. I was under a lot of stress and you all helped me through it with your reviews. This chapter will not have all of Yugi's recovery but this will be the whole ritual. I know you all have been waiting a long time for this, hopefully I don't disappoint anyone. I also think there will only be 5-7 more chapter but I'm not sure. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter- 12 – The Ritual**

"It's time to go, Yugi."

I nodded my head in Atem's lap. I had finished drinking the bottle of blue liquid a few minutes ago. It left a bitter taste in my mouth but it did not taste as bad as Isis said it would.

Atem lifted me up.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a room here in the palace where bonding takes place. We will go there." Yami said.

"Okay."

We walked down the hallway toward the staircase that led to the garden. But we continued going down the stairs after we got to the garden floor. When we came to the end of the staircase, we were in an underground area. The hallway was dark and only had a few torches in it for light. The walls were dark brown. There was a room at the end. The inside of the room was round and the roof was domed with red stained glass. There was light coming through it but I knew it was dark outside, so it didn't make sense.

All of the walls were dark, and the floor was black marble. There was a stone slab in the center of the room.

Atem passed me to Yami and went to light the torches that were along the walls. Yami took me over to the stone slab. The table had four leather loops attached to it. Yami sat me down on it and removed the cuff and the chain around my wrists.

"You need to take your shirt off, Yugi."

I did as he asked and took off my shirt. I'm glad it's dark so they will not be able to see my scars.

"Lie back now." He moved my head so it was facing away from the door and held onto my right wrist. He attached it to the leather cuffs on the table. He then moved on to the other wrist and my ankles.

I started to shake.

"Are you okay?" Atem had walked back over to us after lighting the torches. The walls were black like the floor.

"I'm fine. I just don't like to be chained in the dark. It's like I'm back there."

"We will be right next to you the whole time." Yami said and leaned down to kiss me.

"It will be painful, Yugi, and you may be scared. Just remember we love you and we will never leave you."

"I know." Atem leaned down to kiss me too.

"We are going to start now. You won't be awake for long, you will begin to fall asleep after we combine our souls and will be asleep soon after one of us gives you our blood. Isis will be here at that point and she will close your wounds. She will also make sure you will survive. Are you ready, precious one?"

I looked them in the eye. I wasn't afraid.

"Yes."

They nodded and Yami moved to the opposite side of Atem. Their eyes began to glow and their fangs emerged from behind their lips. They leaned down again so their mouths were on either side of my neck. They kissed and nipped at the skin. Both of them paused for just a second before biting down. The venom entered my bloodstream immediately. My body felt numb for a minute before the burn started. It felt my skin was on fire. I screamed.

They pulled their hair up and Atem ran to the corner of the room. Yami tried to calm me down.

"Sh, it's okay."

"I thought that was supposed to numb me." I said through clenched teeth.

"You won't feel any of the pain when we open your chest." Yami said sadly while caressing my cheek.

I gasped as I felt another wave of the fire course through me.

Atem came back with a long silver knife with a black handle.

 **(This will not be medically accurate)**

"I'll be quick with the cuts Yugi."

Yami stood being my head and put both of his hands on my shoulders.

Atem placed the knife above my heart. He pushed the knife down about two inches and cut down my body about a foot. He then made another cut, perpendicular to the first one.

I gasped. "Your right, I couldn't feel it." I hissed because another wave of the fire.

Yami placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

Atem placed his hand into the cut and pulled the skin back.

"This might feel weird, Yugi. I have to break you ribs."

I nodded.

Atem reached into my chest to grasp my ribs. He took a deep breath and pulled. I flinched when I heard a snap but I didn't feel the break.

I did start to feel lightheaded.

"Yami I need you over here."

Yami moved to stand next to Atem. Yami held out his hand and Atem placed the knife against it. Atem cut his palm and then cut his own. They held their joined hands over the wound and the blood dripped in. I could feel each drop hit my heart. My body started to cool slightly. It was easier to breath. I closed my eyes in relief.

"Keep your eyes open, little one, for a little while longer. We need to see that you are doing okay." Yami said.

I opened my eyes and I felt more drops of blood fall into my chest. I noticed that a light seemed to begin to emanate from the wound.

"Ready, Yami?" Their hand now had black shadows swirling around them. They put their hands above the wound, palms out and the shadows shot toward the light. When they collided, I was in agony. It was worse than before. I screamed for them to stop. The light was flickering until some of it broke off and moved into them.

When it was finished, my breathing was heavy and I closed my eyes. The burning stopped and I was exhausted.

I could hear Yami and Atem breathing harshly next to me. They sounded just as tired as I felt.

"Yugi?" Atem panted.

"mmhm." I moaned out.

"It's over now, precious one. You're ours now." Yami said tiredly, but his voiced sounded awestruck.

"Yami, give him your blood. I am going to get Isis." Atem said as he left the room.

I felt a hand touch my cheek and I opened my eyes again. My eyelids felt heavy.

Yami stood above me, he must have already cut his arm because blood was already flowing.

"Yugi, you need to swallow."

I opened up my mouth obediently and he put his wrist on my mouth. His blood rushed in. It tasted like a combination of sweet and metallic tastes. I swallowed several mouthfuls before Yami pulled his arm away.

"All over?" I asked weakly.

"All over now, little one. We will never let you go. Sleep now. We will see you in the morning."

And I did just that

 **Yami and Atem POV (3** **rd** **person)**

Yami watched as Yugi's breathing evened out indicating that he had fallen asleep. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's forehead and sighed.

"It went well then." Isis said walking in the room with Atem.

"Yes." Yami said back.

Isis walked up to Yugi and took his pulse. When she was satisfied, she moved onto closing the wound. She placed a hand over it and gold light glowed from it as she fixed his ribs. The then began to stich the wound closed.

Atem walked up behind Yami, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We did it." Atem sounded awestruck as well.

"Yeah. His soul, it's amazing. I feel calm."

"I know. However, now we have a bigger problem to deal with."

"The Curse and Pegasus."

Atem nodded.

"You can take him back to your room. Be gentle and feed him easy foods when he wakes up. Nothing that could upset his stomach." Isis told them.

Yami walked back to where Yugi was and began to unlatch his arms. Atem focused on his feet. When he was free, Yami pulled him close to his chest. They walked back to the room.

Atem pulled back the covers and Yami placed Yugi in the center. He also replaced his cuffs, attaching them to the headboard. Yugi sighed I his sleep.

"We will keep him safe. I won't allow Pegasus and Dartz have him. I also won't allow my Aunt and Uncle's vile deeds effect Yugi."

Yami laid down on the bed and curled up behind Yugi.

"I know Atem, I just don't want him to end up like Anken."

"He won't. We aren't like them."

Atem laid down on the other side of Yugi.

"If he finds out, do you think he will hate us?" Yami said sadly.

"He won't ever find out, my love, trust me. Don't worry so much. Sleep for now, Yami, for tomorrow the real war begins. Now we have the power to destroy them." Atem said with a vicious smile.

Yami smirked. They will pay for trying to hurt their Yugi.

 **I know it is short. I decided to redo the chapter and I like this more than the first one.**

 **I you see anything that needs corrected, please review.**

 **The next update will be on September 25** **th**


	13. Trials

**Everyone wanted choice one so choice one you will have.**

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Juliet28** for following and favoriting my story. And thank you for following and favoriting me as an author. Also thank you for the review. I'm happy you like the story. Hopefully for the rest of the story it will have a consistent schedule.

 **Asdxzcd936** for following and favoriting my story. And thank you for following and favoriting me as an author

 **SingUp** for following

 **Vampnica** for favoriting and following

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. Thank you for understanding

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. I am much better you for understanding!

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. I have issued a warning for this chapter. Thank you for reminding me. I don't like it when people use sickness as a way to get out of doing things.

 **Phantom Brat** for continued support and the review. I am feeling better. I'm sorry you had to experience that too.

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. I am much better.

 **Puredarkwolf** for the review. Thank you for understanding!

 **Guest** for the review. I'm feeling better.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. I'll see what I can do about some jewelry soon.

 **Utnn** for following and favoriting. Also for following and favoriting me as an author.

 **Thank you all for your well wishes! I am feeling great and ready to write. I hope I got everyone names above. I had so many emails, I hope none have gotten lost. If I have missed someone, it wasn't intentional, I am unorganized. Thank you all again!**

 **Warning: There is blood and gore in this chapter.**

 _ **Mind speaking Yami**_

 _ **(Mind speaking)**_ _ **Atem**_

 **Mind speaking Yugi**

 **Let's get some answers, shall we?**

 **Chapter 15 – Trials**

I couldn't open my eyes. That was the first thing that I realized when I woke up. I then realized that I couldn't move at all. It was a disturbing feeling. As if I was stuck in a cage. My body ached and my chest burned, but I was warm though. I was wrapped in something soft and I felt arms holding me. By the smell around me, I knew it was my demons. It was peaceful to lay here, despite the aches.

 _ **I can sense him waking up**_

 _ **(I can too. The connection must be working.)**_

Their voices sounded like echoes. They also disrupted me silence.

"Be Qui-" I tried to speak but my voice broke. I was horribly scratchy.

"Don't speak Yugi. Think for now until your voice is stronger." Yami's voice said.

"Wh-" My voice cracked again.

 _ **Like this Yugi. Can you hear me?**_

I could hear him. His voice went from clear to back to the echoed one.

 _ **(Just project your thoughts to us and we will hear. We can only hear the thoughts that you send to us.)**_

I did as they said and sent my thought to them.

 **How can this even work?**

"It's because of our connected souls. While using your souls to stabilize ours, we connected you to us." The arms holding me from behind me pulled me tighter.

We sat in silence for a bit after that. I could hear their breathing behind me.

"I'm leaving to pick up some soup for you, Yugi. Atem will stay with you." I felt lips on my hair. My side was cold after Yami left. Atem pulled the blankets closer to me.

 _ **(Can you open your eyes, little one?)**_

My eyelids still felt heavy.

 **I don't think so.**

A hand went through my hair.

"You will be very tired for a while. Stay awake until you have eaten."

 **Kay…Can Yami still hear us?**

 _ **Yes he can. We will always be able to hear you when you contact us, Yugi. No matter how far.**_

I could hear the door open and footsteps approach the bed.

"How should we do this Atem?"

"I'll lift him up against me. You will have to feed him."

I felt arms sit me up and was placed against a chest. I wasn't wearing a shirt. The blankets that were around me pooled in my lap.

"They put it in a cup?" Atem asked.

"It's easier to feed him this way and it's quicker."

Yami sat down on the bed to the left of us. He held the cup up to my mouth. The liquid was burning hot, and it caused me to cough it up. My eyelids shot open.

 **It's Hot!**

"Are you alright? Did it burn your mouth?"

Hand touched my mouth and opened it.

"I don't see any burns." Yami said.

 **I'm fine.**

"Okay, let's wait a few minutes before you try again." Yami put a hand on my cheek as Atem put his face in the crook of my neck. I was glad my eyes were open now. They both looked sad.

 **Why are you sad?**

 _ **(We aren't sad, Yugi.)**_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Atem called out, lifting his head from my neck.

Seto opened the door and walked in our room.

"My king, we have apprehended the Duke and Duchess of the North. The council would like to begin the trial as soon as possible. When would you like to convene?"

Atem went back to nuzzling my neck.

 _ **(Yugi, do you mind if we go? We can put you to sleep.)**_

 _ **It may be difficult for you to be there. You're already feeling vulnerable. Tea and Ushio will exploit that**_.

 **I'll be okay. I need to see what happens. You don't need to be worried.**

They looked me in the eye as the gauged my emotions.

"Very well, we will convene in an hour." Atem told Seto.

Seto bowed and left the room.

"We'll make sure they don't do anything to hurt you." Yami said and bent his head to kiss me. I was able to move to kiss enough.

"Time for more soup." Yami said cheerfully, trying to keep the mood light. He put a finger in it to test the temperature before giving it back to me to drink. I could taste it this time, and it was beef broth. When I finished, I felt warm and full.

"We need to get you cleaned up and put you in new clothes before we leave."

Yami picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. He placed me on a bench that was in front of the bathtub. Atem left to pick up something. I could hear running water and he came back with a wash cloth. He ran it over me face.

"We gave you a bath after the ritual last night." Atem told me. When he finished, Yami took me back to the room as Atem picked out some clothes for me. When I was dressed in my normal day clothes, a cream shirt with red trim and matching pants, I was blushing as Yami put the cuffs on. I had closed my eyes as they had changed my clothes. I did try and move my fingers while waiting. I could but it was hard.

 **When can I start talking normally again?**

 _ **(Your voice should be less scratchy and irritated in a few days**_.)

 **Okay**

"We should go now. We don't want to keep the council waiting."

Yami picked me up and we walked to the throne room.

There was no table and the chairs were placed on either sides of the thrones. Isis, Seto, Ryou and his demons, and Malik and his demons, are all there. There were a few others that I did not know as well, but I had seen them at the other meetings. Malik was asleep in Mariku's arms. He was still recovering. Ryou was sitting up in Bakura's lap.

Yami sat down in his throne with me on his lap and Atem stayed standing. I had a sense that something was wrong.

"Bring in the prisoners." Atem said.

 _ **(You shouldn't watch Yugi. Atem isn't going to be merciful. We don't want you to be scared of us**_.)

 **I could never be scared of you**.

He petted my hair and arranged me so I was comfortably cradled in his arms. A group of guards opened the door and they walked in. Tea was dirty and her dress was torn. Ushio didn't look much better there were bruises on his face.

"Let us go! We haven't done anything wrong." Ushio screamed.

Tea was expressionless, but when she looked up and saw me, she smiled.

"Hello, Yugi. I've missed you. The house has been so quiet without you. You screams were beautiful."

"Do not talk to him." Atem snarled. "You have been brought to the court having been charged with illegal experimentation on a pure human soul. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty. We didn't know his soul was pure. We just wanted to play with him." Ushio said. He seemed desperate to save himself.

"You lie." Yami said in a deceivingly calm voice.

"It is a lie." Ushio looked shocked at Tea's words. Evidentially Tea had a death wish. "We wanted to see if it was possible to take an entire soul. Like your Aunt and Uncle had tried to do, Atem. They were so angry when Pegasus foiled their plans."

Shocked coursed through me.

"You didn't know then, Yugi. You now know that after the ritual, a small portion of the human's souls is left behind for the human. The first King and Queen's human found out what they were going to do and ran. Stealing the rest of his soul would make him mindless, which must have frightened him. They locked him in the garden one day and killed him. I'm glad I was able to tell you, seeing as you are going to die soon. Your demons would have never told you, and I am going to be killed anyway."

"Shut up." Atem said. His claws emerged and his fangs were out. He launched at Tea and Ushio. He tore them apart, flesh hitting the floor with a wet sound. Blood flooded the floor like a river after a rain, the blood creeping toward the throne. There were bones scattered about, like white rocks in the blood. There was nothing left of Tea and Ushio. Where they had been sitting, two spines were lying there. I knew I should have been appalled but, I was shocked at the knowledge. I knew they hadn't been lying. Atem and Yami are the only ones who had been lying to me.

Yami was looking at me solemnly.

 _ **Yugi**_

 **They were telling the truth weren't they?**

Atem stood up amidst the blood and gore.

 _ **(Yes)**_

 **I want to know the truth now. I will not be left in the dark anymore.**

Atem looked at Yami. Yami stood up and we walked out of the room. We went back to our room and Yami put me on the couch. My head in his lap. Atem placed my feet in his lap.

"You heard part of the story from Ryou. Most of it was true. But my Aunt and Uncle were power hungry. They felt no love for their true bond. They abused him. He was chained at all times. They wanted to take the rest of his soul, no care for the repercussions that, that would have on their bond. He found out this out on the day he died. They had taken him to the garden, while they prepared for the horrible act. Pegasus knowing what they were going to do, went to the garden to kill the boy to stop the King and Queen. When my Aunt and Uncle, found out he had died, they were furious. The sky turned black with their anger. This had alerted the Priestess Mana, and she found out about their cruel intentions. Priestess Mana traveled six months to the palace. Once there, she cursed them and the rest of the royal family. She then killed them and used their powers to cast a blessing on the true bonds. If they found demons they loved and died, they would eventually return to them. The released the boy's soul from the underworld and allowed him to reincarnate." Atem finished talking.

 **What does the curse do?**

"If the royal family ever bonds, the bonded will die. It is to protect them and to stop the royal family from repeating past atrocities. Even if the demons never intend to take the rest of the bonded's soul."

 **Did you know I was going to die?**

"Yes we did."

 **And you went through with it anyway? I thought you cared about me.**

They looked down at the ground and said nothing in their defense. My heart broke. I only felt pain.

 **Get away from me.**

"Yugi, please."

 **You lied to me. I trusted you. I cared about you. I loved…**

I stopped that thought. The truth of that last part hit me hard. I hadn't realized it was true. I was finally able to say it. To love for the first time in my life. And it was meaningless now. I had been played by demons again.

Their faces were expressionless. They took me over to the bed and chained me there. They then left. I just laid on the bed. Time seemed to fly. By the time, the sky outside was dark, they came back with more soup. They didn't say anything. Neither did I. When I was done, they laid down next to me. They didn't touch me. When I woke up in the morning, they fed me. I felt almost robotic. I could move my fingers more and curl them into a fist. They never left again. They just sat next to me on the bed in silence. This is when it began.

Around noon, was the first explosion.

Atem and Yami jumped up and ran toward the door.

Mahad met them there.

"Dartz and his army has attacked the southern wall of the palace. He will enter the castle soon. The generals have taken their bonded to the safe room. They have begun gathering the army."

"We will take ours there as well. We will meet with the generals soon." Atem said.

Yami ran back in the room and picked me up. They ran with me down the stairs toward the room we went for the ritual. They opened the door right before it and it opened to a small well lit room with couches. Ryou and Malik were there.

Atem and Yami chained me to the couch next to them. They stared down at me but didn't say anything and left.

The door shut and it made a loud latching noise when it locked.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked.

I just closed my eyes.

"Just leave him be. If he wants to talk, he will." Malik told him.

And that is what happened. We sat in silence. The explosions continued. There was one very close to our safe room. Dust drifted down from the ceiling. Right then, there was a knock at the door and it opened. Ryou and Malik shot up. Fear obvious on their faces.

"Well hello there." Pegasus walked in with a few of his men. "I think it's time we leave." He reached to unchain me and pick me up. Men came in and grabbed Ryou and Malik. Malik tried to fight, but he was still weak. Ryou hit one of them in the eye. They hit him in the stomach and he doubled over. Two of them pulled his arms dragging him out of the room.

"Yugi, you smell beautiful, but you are wearing too many clothes again. We will fix that soon."

I shivered but felt nothing. I felt too broken for that. I loved Atem and Yami. They lied to me. Now I was going to die. Knowing that gave me peace.

 **Well, now we finally start the beginning of the end. See you next Friday!**

 **The next update will be on October 16** **th**


	14. My Memories

**Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. He can't really catch a break.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. I will give you more, I am just that nice of a person.

 **YamiRox1010** for the review and continued support. I meant for Yami to respond so that Yugi knew he could still hear even if he wasn't in the room. He was talking about himself in the third person. Hopefully this is what you were talking about. Thank you for your help!

 **Utnnn** for the review and continued support. I'm happy you like the story.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. If a bonded human dies, their demons continue living. If they are a true bond and die, the demons become violent and uncontrollable. I'm sorry if that was confusing. Mana is a Demon Witch, haven't talked about this yet but I can let this go. I can't answer much on how them already being bonded will affect the story. After this chapter, hopefully all of the vague backstory and hidden truths will be gone. You always have so many great questions. Thank you for your support!

 **Juliet28** for the review and continued support. I'm so happy you like the chapter.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. Yep, kidnapped.

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. There will be no more lying after this chapter, I'm tired of it too. I'm angry at them.

 **Lone goth-kitten** for following.

 **Thank you all so much. I'm getting ready to wrap up this story soon, and I wanted everyone know what a big help you all have been in motivating me. So next chapter, I am going to give the title to the sequel to this story. There will be 4 more chapter of All That I Have Left, as of right now.**

 **Warning: There is blood and rape in this chapter. I will put a bold warning before and after the rape. So if you don't want to read it you don't have too.**

 **Chapter - 16 – My Memories**

Pegasus and his men brought us outside to an abandoned part of the palace, where there were two demons waiting with horses for us. Pegasus got on a gray horse and sat me in front of him. Ryou and Malik were also place on horses. Malik had a knife placed on his throat, he must have tried to scream or escape his captor. Ryou was still trying to breathe normally after being punched in the stomach. He looked around dazed, but when he realized we were outside he froze. He screamed before the soldier could stop him.

" 'Kura! 'Kefia!"

The soldier quickly hit him on the head and he was unconscious. Pegasus looked at the scene behind him with an unimpressed look.

"Let's go." Pegasus told his men.

Malik looked terrified. He tried to turn around to look at the palace as I tried to catch his eye. I needed to do something. I didn't want to talk to Yami and Atem again but I needed to save my friends.

 **Atem? Yami?**

There was no answer. I couldn't fee them anymore either.

 **Can you hear us please? Help us!**

Pegasus chuckled in my ear. He ram his hand along my chest.

"I can sense you trying to contact them. You must know by now that all demons have special powers. I have the abiltity to block mental communications between bonded human and their demons, along with demons and their mates. I can also make the mind and body feel anything I want them to feel." His hand moved down to my crotch. His mouth was on my neck.

"Why me?" I croaked. My voice was still sore but it was better than it once was.

"Atem and Yami killed Valon, my and Dartz's true bond. Long ago, they came wanting revenge for the death of the Queen and King's true bond. I told you that if you stayed with them, that they would just hurt you. I can see your memories. They have told you about the curse. You are going to die no matter what, so I will tell you a secret they haven't told you yet. How they lost their original true bond. I can see in your memories that they told you, Yami and Atem thought they had lost him. Did they tell you who it was? Because I know. I saw how they looked at him, longed for him. I know him because I killed him on a bench in the royal garden." He cackled in my ear.

In a Garden, I thought. Does that mean that? The horse I was riding, jump a little as we moved down the path toward some mountains.

"That's not true. He was the King and Queen's."

Pegasus laughed.

"That is true, but not completely. The Queen had a special power along with her shadow powers, which no one else in the royal house had. She could change the loyalties of a person, change who they mated or bonded to. She hated her nephew and his mate. She saw how they looked at the human boy and hatched a dark scheme."

"This has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you. You returned to this world. I will kill you again, Heba, and this time that Witch will not be able to save your soul." He said darkly.

It couldn't be. I can't be him. I would know, wouldn't I? I thought of the day they found me in the den. They came right to me. Not looking at any others there, just coming right for me, like they recognized me. They were always so gentle with me, promising to protect me. The night after Pegasus first attacked, they were terrified that he had hurt me. Maybe that was because, he had killed me in the past. I remembered the first time they had taken me to the garden too. I had been drawn to that alcove, to that bench.

I looked back at Malik, but he was still facing toward the castle in the distance. I could see smoke rising from it. When Malik did turn around, we finally locked eyes. His eyes were distraught and filled with terror.

Pegasus kissed my cheek.

"Sleep for now, little Heba."

I felt something hit me head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, we were in a cave. There was a small wooden door on one side and one torch on the wall providing light. There were iron rings attached to the walls that my cuffs were latched to. Malik and Ryou were still asleep, latched to the wall of stone surrounding us. Ryou was tossing and turning in his sleep. His skin was too pale. Malik was shaking and was also too pale. I was very cold. However, the air around me was very warm, almost as if it were steam.

"Ryou. Malik, Wake up."

Ryou moaned and opened his eyes. They were dull. Malik opened his eyes too.

"Yugi, you're so pale. Even more than usual." Malik said, trying to joke.

"You are too."

"It's because of the bond. We are out of reach of it and it is slowly killing us. We only have a few days before it takes all our strength. Poor Akefia and Bakura." Ryou said as tears slipped from his eyes.

Malik looked down, tears falling too.

"We are going to die, aren't we?" Malik asked.

We stayed silent. The answer was obvious, but I didn't want to see Malik or Ryou crying.

"It will be okay. They will probably only kill me. You may be saved. I'm sure your demons are coming to find you."

"Yours are too Yugi." Ryou said. I didn't say anything back. I didn't want to talk about them.

"I'm glad you're my friends. I was happy before, but I never had any real friends. Akefia and Bakura were always too possessive to let me have friends before you both came along. If something does happen, I just need you both to know that." Ryou said smiling at both of us.

"Living at the castle with Marik and Mariku wouldn't have been perfect without you guys. You're a good friend Ryou. And Yugi, you're still my best friend. It feels like just yesterday we were still living in the den. I would have lost my mind without you. I'll miss you." Malik said.

"I'll miss you both too. I hope you find your demons again one day."

We heard movement behind the door.

"Yugi, if you live, please pass on my stories. I don't want them to be lost."

I nodded, but doubted that I would survive this. I could feel the dark cloud already hanging around us.

We smiled and locked eyes one last time before we heard a loud bang from behind the door.

The door opened along the side of the wall. Pegasus and Dartz walked in along with two soldier behind them. They had a handfuls of cloth in their hands.

"Gag them. No more talking." Dartz said.

The men went to Ryou and Malik first. One at a time, they were gaged. The soldiers put a piece of cloth inside their mouths and kept it there by tying another piece around their heads.

Dartz and Pegasus kneeled down next to me.

"We will leave you ungagged for a few more minutes. After that, you're not talking again. You will be left alone with your thoughts. Anything you want to say?" Dartz said smiling.

"Not to you." I said nastily.

"Fair enough." Pegasus put a gag on me like the ones on Malik and Ryou. It was incredibly tight, cutting into the side of my mouth.

"What should we do now? I know." Pegasus turned to the soldiers behind them. "Do what you want with them. They are the Generals bonded humans. The same generals who invaded your lands and killed your families. We are getting revenge upon this one."

The two men sneered.

I tried to talk to stop them, but it came out muffled through the gag.

 **Rape**

"Stay focused on us, little Heba." Pegasus straddled my waist. He began to push up my shirt. I struggled weakly, I still couldn't move much.

"Oh, how have I waited for this."

Pegasus leaned down to kiss my chest and bite my nipples hard.

I cried out behind the gag. I could feel blood drip down my chest. I felt hands on my pants as Dartz began to pull them down.

"I am not interested in using him. I will watch. When you are done, we will leave them to die."

"Very well." Pegasus looked down at my body now that Dartz had pulled my pants down. "Beautiful."

He ran his hands down my sides to rest on my hips. He stared down at me with hungry eyes. I started to cry. He pulled up my legs so they were bent on either side of his hips. His hand moved to stroke my member. I sobbed behind my gag. I felt the beginnings of pleasure flow through my body against my will. I felt dirty. I could hear whimpers and moans from behind us. I could hear the soldiers laughing. I looked back at Pegasus through tear filled eyes. He had begun opening his pants. He took out his member and placed it at my entrance. He pushed in and I screamed. He thrusted in and out as I continued to scream. My throat felt like it might split open. When he finally came, he pulled out and I felt liquid leak out of my entrance. I whined and whimpered behind my gag.

 **End Rape**

Pegasus closed his pants and turned to Dartz.

"Well, I am satisfied with my revenge. I got to finally rape their whore. What about yours?"

Dartz smiled.

"I will get mine when I see the faces of his demons. Come we leave now."

The two soldiers kicked and spat on Ryou and Malik. They followed Dartz and Pegasus. The door locked with a final thud.

Ryou's white hair was now mixed with crimson flowing from a gash on his head, so only some of the white still showed. The rest of his body was badly bruised. Malik was holding his side. He was looking at me with sadness and eyes filled with pain. His gag had blood on the cloth and was dripping from below it onto his chin. His eyes were filled with pain. I could only stare at them in shock from my rape, my adrenaline still rushing.

After a while, Malik feel unconscious. The cloth around his mouth was completely red. I could see both his and Ryou chest moving slightly. Ryou's hair was almost completely red now. I was worried he was bleeding out. He had his back to me so I couldn't see the extent of his wounds. I moved slightly against the pain and looked at my thighs. There was a lot of blood and semen. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to fall asleep, but my adrenalin was fading. I was worried that the next time I would open my eyes, that they would be dead, and I will have lost my only friends.

When I woke up, my assumptions were correct. Ryou had bled from the wound on his head. The blood had dried in his hair making it look matted and hard. There was still a pool of it on the ground. Malik, judging from the large dark bruise on his side that could be seen now that his hands had fallen, had punctured a lung from a broken rib and drowned in his own blood as it filled his lungs and throat. His lifeless eyes stared at me. He must have been watching me as he died. I cried alone now. I wished I had been wounded, so I wouldn't be left with the slow death of the bond or the curse. I wished I could bleed out with him. I was glad I at least was able to say goodbye.

I realized that must have been Dartz's plan. To leave me in silence. Left with nothing. Why must this keep happening to me? In my last life and in this one. Why can't I find peace? People that care about me? And why do the ones who do care leave me?

I continued to sob until I felt numb. I was haunted by Malik's eyes and Ryou's crimson hair, by the blood and semen on my thighs.

I had no idea how much time was passing, but it was long enough for the air to smell stale and the blood to dry around Ryou. I just stared at the wall.

I couldn't feel anything anymore. I am numb. Numb to the pain, to the cold, to my own emotions. Chained to the floor of the cave that I was brought to with the bodies of my only friends nearby, I feel as if I am already dead. I wish I could die like they have. They have peace from the never-ending silence. However, I am still stuck here. I have nothing left but my memories. They are all just lies though. They cause more damage to me than Dartz and Pegasus have. I often let my mind wander through them, to give me some peace from the silence and the pain, but once they faded back to reality, my heart breaks and the pain that they cause me is worse that the pain of the separation. Even knowing this, I want to escape into them one last time before I die. I want to see them again. Even if I was just a pathetic human that was used and tossed away. I love them. After everything that happened, I cannot hate them. I knew they were demons, I should have known that they never loved me. My friends were lucky, they found love. They would return to their lovers one day. I wouldn't ever see them again. I would never fulfill my promise to Ryou. Staring into the silence, I knew that I would be dead before the end to the day. I needed to see them one last time. To see them smile at me, to hold me, to feel safe and loved. I needed to see the people that broke me more than all the people who have abandoned me in my life. I needed to see Atem and Yami. I allowed my dismal reality fade away to the memories of the two that I loved.

 **Full circle! Everything from now on will be happening presently and not in memory. The next chapter will be entirely Yami's and Atem's point of view. That was a hard chapter for me to write. The goodbyes and the rape were especially difficult. I almost changed my mind about writing a rape scene. Thank you for reading and I will see you next week!**

 **The next update will be on October 23** **rd**


	15. What We Lost

**As promised the title of the sequel will be All That I need to Be. It will be Malik's story. Woo!**

 **Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Cookie-mix** for favoriting

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. I felt sick after writing that chapter.

 **Juliet28** for the review and continued support. The answers you are searching for are below.

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. I wanted to do something unique. No one ever kills the lights, so I did.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. Unfortunately, I meant to write in jewels earlier but you will see some chapter 20. That will be the last chapter. What kind of jewels would you like to see?

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. Oh yeah it will be severe. Losing his innocence will not affect his soul because the ritual has already taken place. There will be other yugioh characters from other seasons later on. Jaden will be coming back along with others. Mana is going to make her appearance in chapter 19. Her power is that she can take the powers of another demon and use them.

 **DDLDarkHeartof Water** for the review and continued support. Yeah I killed them. They will be back though. Forgive me!

 **Samaurai** for the review and continued support. He couldn't contact Yami and Atem because Pegasus was blocking their communication.

Blushweaver for following

 **Thank for your support! This is ending soon. Three more chapters! Then I will be taking a short break before I begin posting the sequel. Also I will not be posting next week. I won't have internet.**

Warning: There is blood sort of

 _ **Mind speaking**_ Yami

 _ **(Mind Speaking)**_ Atem

 **Chapter - 17 – The Lost**

 **The day Yami, Atem, Mariku and Marik went to the Den.**

 **Atem POV**

"You never know. This could be interesting." Marik said as the four of us walked through town. We wore cloaks so we wouldn't be recognized.

Yami walked beside me with a sad expression on his face. I wrapped an arm around his face. I knew why he was upset. I was felling the same way.

 _ **(It will be alright)**_

 _ **Will it? We are going to replace Heba with a different human. I feel as if we are betraying him.**_

 _ **(We aren't though, Yami. We don't even know if he was our true bond.)**_

Yami looked me in the eye.

 _ **He was Atem.**_

He was wrong though. We would never know if he was. I hate my Aunt for what she did, taking him away from us.

We walked a few more blocks down the street. I rolled my at the jokes Mariku and Marik were making about the venders near by.

When we made it to the end of the road, there was a gray and dismal building. A few of the windows were broken.

"Remind me again why we chose to come here?" Yami said.

"I had a good feeling about this place." Mariku said sneering at him.

"Only you would." Yami said under his breath.

I smiled.

We made it to the doorway and Marik knocked. A large and rather ugly woman opened the door.

"What do you lot want." She said nastily.

I walked forward and removed my hood.

"We wish to purchase two humans to bond to."

She recognized me quickly.

"My king, of course. Come in." She was eager now.

She led us up a flight of stairs until we made it to a locked door. She unlocked it and it opened to a small hallway that was lined with humans.

Yami gasped quietly.

 _ **Atem!**_

I looked at Yami but his eyes were fixed on something else. The woman behind us kept saying something but I didn't hear her. My gaze was focused on someone I hadn't seen in hundreds of years.

 _ **Heba, but how?**_

I walked toward him and Yami followed. As we neared him, I noticed be began to shake. We stopped in front of him and lfted his chin. I needed to see his eyes, maybe we were wrong. His amethyst eyes that were filled with terror, but it was him.

 _ **(He's back. She told the truth. He has returned.)**_

 **Throne room, first time during lunch**

 **Yami POV**

"You should have seen Isis's face when we let goats loose in her infirmary. Priceless." Bakura, Marik, and Mariku had just finished telling their story.

"One day, you three will learn not to test her." Atem said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. That would never happen.

"So," Afefia said, looking at our humans' a crossed the room, "He's back."

"Yes." I replied

"And?" Akefia asked.

"We told him we would wait until he was ready, but we lied. We won't lose him again." Atem said.

I looked down guiltily.

"Is it right to lie to him? Why not just tell him the truth?"

"The truth would be too hard on him. We will tell him when the time is right. We need to keep him safe. He is already broken, we need to gain his trust." I told Marik.

"In gaining his trust this way, you could hurt him more. It was the same with Ryou. We wanted to keep him safe by keeping him in the dark. But we were wrong." Bakura said.

Atem and I both faced Yugi. He met our eyes. A shock ran through me. I felt the shadows in me struggle to reach him. It was like when I first saw Heba.

 _ **Atem?**_

 _ **(Yeah. I felt it too.)**_

Garden

Atem POV

I watched as Yugi walked into the alcove where the dreaded bench was. I shoved down my fear that almost forced me to call out to him. I didn't want to see him near that bench again, but he had the right to look around. I would never allow anything to happen to him with us near.

"We have to do the ritual soon." I told Yami.

"But if we do that… Atem, his life will be in danger. The bond will kill him as Mana promised."

"We can find Mana, we will ask her to end the curse."

"What if she doesn't? We will be knowingly be sending him to his death. I can't see him die again."

I pulled Yami close in my arms.

"It will be alright in the end. We will be together again and we will be happy. No one will take him from us again. Not anyone. Not even Pegasus and Dartz."

Present Time at the Palace

Atem POV

"The army. They are retreating my lords." Seto called out.

Yami ripped his fangs out of the throat of one of the soldiers.

"Damage Report." I demanded.

"Only the southern section was targeted."

That was odd. There is absolutely nothing of importance in that section. Only a few meeting rooms.

"We should go and pick up Yugi." Yami said. "I will tell him that we are on our way."

I nodded but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. My shadows felt restless.

"I can't feel him Atem. He's not there."

Yami began to panic. He sprinted to the safe room and I followed. I was feeling anxious as well. When we got there, the door was broken down. The generals were already waiting, staring into the empty room.

They looked stricken.

"They are gone. Malik's gone. Malik's gone." Marik said with a crazy look in his eye.

"My lords," One of the guards who had been tasked to protect the safe room walked up holding a wound on his side, "They were taken toward the mountains by Pegasus. They left almost two hours ago."

The six of us turned and ran to the stables, quickly mounting horses and ridding off. It would take two hours to reach the mountain. I assumed that they were being kept in the old mining tunnels because they were the only structures anywhere near those mountains.

We were silent as we rode toward the mountains. When we were almost there, Marik fell off his horse and Mariku doubled over gasping for air.

I jumped off my horse to help Marik. When I reached him, he was whispering Malik over and over. Yami walked over and helped me lift him back onto his horse.

Bakura and Akefia were by Mariku.

"What is wrong with you two?" Bakura asked confused.

"Malik… my chest is so tight. Something is wrong." Mariku said back, still gasping.

Mariku took off and Marik followed close behind. We followed after. It only took twenty more minutes to reach the mountain.

"The entrance to the mine is this way." Bakura said.

We ran in. Most of the tunnels had collapsed, so it was easy to navigate. Until we reached a crossroads.

"What way should we go?" Yami asked.

Bakura and Akefia were oddly silent. Bakura was holding his head. I looked behind me. Mariku was holding Marik up, who was still continuing to whisper Malik's name. Mariku's eyes were glowing and his fangs were bared. Yami was breathing heavily, he was shaking. I put my arm around him. I had to stay strong.

"We will go left."

We followed the left tunnel for a half hour. My fear was rising as I smelled the air beginning to stale. As we turned a corner, to find that the tunnel had collapsed.

"No, No!" Yami said. "We wasted time. We need to go back."

We turned and ran back the direction that we came. When we were almost back to the right tunnel, Bakura and Akefia doubled over. Bakura gasped and wrapped his arms around himself. Akefia held the left side of his head with both hands.

"Ryou." Akefia called out.

"We need to keep moving." I told them. We needed to save them if something was wrong.

Yami and I ran down the right tunnel first. The four generals following close behind us. This tunnel was longer we followed it for an hour.

"He's okay, right. He's fine. I'm just wrong, right. He's fine." Bakura mumbled.

Akefia was growling.

"Malik. Malik-pretty is okay. Malik. Malik." Marik continued to repeat.

Mariku still had yet to say a word, he just glared darkly ahead. As we ran down the correct tunnel, we made it to a wooden door. It wasn't locked. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dimly lit. Just one torch.

"Yugi…" Yami walked in slowly. The rest of us still stuck at the door. I didn't even look around the room. Yugi's pants were gone and his shirt was torn. Yami knelt next to him. I sat behind Yugi and felt for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. Yami removed the gag from his mouth. There were sores from the gag. Yugi's eyes were open and were staring a crossed the room. That was when I noticed Malik and Ryou. They had died a while ago. Yugi must have watched them die. I looked up at the doorway. Marik moved first.

"Malik-pretty. Are you okay?" He knelt down beside him and petted his hair. Mariku walked up beside him and closed Malik's eyes and removed his gag. Blood flowed out after it had been removed. Mariku's claws dug into the ground. Marik was reduced to senseless talking, telling Malik that he is going to be okay.

Bakura and Akefia had walked over to Ryou and rolled him over. His face was a mass of bruised and his nose was broken. Bakura and Akefia screamed into the cavern in anguish.

I lokked back at Yami and Yugi. Yugi wasn't registering anything that was happening around him. Yami had taken off his shirt and wrapped it around Yugi's waist. Before he was covered up, I noticed the dried blood on his thighs. Anger rose in me as I removed my shirt and put it on over his ripped on.

"We should leave." Yami said sadly.

Yami picked up an unresponsive Yugi. Mariku had picked up Malik. His head lolling to the side. Ryou was cradled in Bakura's arms, his hair hanging in the air, stiff with dried blood. We left the cave then. Marik was still trying to get Malik to wake up. Yami was whispering to Yugi.

"Yugi, please say something. Please, we messed up. We know, but I need to know that you are okay. We will make it better. I promise."

I stood beside them, occasionaly petting Yugi's hair as we walked to assure myself he was still there.

When we exited the tunnel, I helped Yami onto the horse with Yugi. Marik and Bakura were on their horses with Malik and Ryou's bodies. I was about to get on my horse when I heard clapping.

"Well good you found them."

I growled.

Pegasus and Dartz were standing behind us along with two soldiers. I looked at my generals. They were growling but nodded. We needed to finish this later. I smiled, showing my fangs. They won't be getting away though. I unleashed the full extent of my power. The shadows poured out of my hands and wrapped around them. Dartz tried to stop the shadows with his powers, but he was nowhere near strong enough. I wrapped them in a sphere that floated above our horses. The rest of the shadows whipped around the area violently. They were hard to control when I used them to this extent, they almost felt alive at times. We will get out revenge when we were ready. I smiled as I thought about the screams we would hear.

We that we left for the palace.

 **Marik is now crazy. He was crazy before but now its way worse.**

 **It was about 2 hours after Ryou dies that they found them. Malik died faster because he had a bigger wound. Ryou died about 45 mins after Malik. I promise that chapters in the future will be lighter. This was a sad and heavy chapter. I will see you all next time. Remember I will not have internet next week. Also any corrects please tell me, I didn't have a lot of time to proof read.**

 **The next update will be on November 6** **th**


	16. Goodbye

**Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. You had the 100th review! Congratulations! Yugi is going to recover.

 **Samaurai** for the review and continued support. I had to let them die so that I could write their stories.

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. I am glad you enjoyed the loss of sanity! I also liked crazy Marik and I didn't think I made him crazy enough.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. Thank you for reminding me on the type of jewelry you wanted. Next chapter, I swear.

 **Utnnn** for the review and continued support. I'm glad you like the chapter! I had fun writing that one.

 **Juliet28** for the review and continued support. I'm sorry I made you cry.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. They go crazy very quickly. Demon soul are just darkness so think it is safe to say that they just cease to exist. I will be adding another true bond to this chapter. There are a few pros that I have yet to state I am saving them for the next chapter. Yugi will be lonely but he will find a new friend.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. Unfortunately, we are going to have to wait for them to be reincarnated. I'm sorry I made you cry, but I am proud of myself for writing a successful chapter that did that.

 **Sapphire Blue 99** for following and favoriting my story and following and favoriting me as an author.

 **Thank for your support! This is ending within two chapters. Almost done and then I will be taking a break. The next story will begin on December 18** **th** **. Congratulations again to Vir for the 100** **th** **review. It feels like just a few chapters ago we reached 50 and now we are here. You guys are great and thank you for supporting me. Without you guys I wouldn't even be writing this.**

Warning: none

 _ **Mind speaking**_ Yami

 _ **(Mind Speaking)**_ Atem

 **Mind speaking Yugi**

 **Chapter – 18 – Revenge**

 **Yugi POV**

I could feel myself being held in strong arms. I felt like I was riding on waves. I could hear someone talking to me, but I couldn't bring myself to speak. I saw the clouds above me and I felt the sun on my face. Everything was so blurry. I just closed my eyes. I didn't want to focus on anything anymore.

Next time I opened them I was in a familiar room. It was our bedroom. I was in our bed, wrapped in the blankets. I was dressed in my normal clothes. Yami and Atem were sitting on the couch. Isis was acrossed from them at the desk packing her bag.

"He will be okay though?" Yami asked worriedly.

"The bond has been affect because of the distance separating you three. He suffered minor wounds from his time in the mines. He has minor tearing on his throat, which could be from the screaming. But that should heal within a few days. Right now all he needs is rest and comfort." Isis explained.

They nodded and I closed my eyes pretending to be asleep so they wouldn't bother me. I didn't want to talk. I wanted it all to go away. The memories flooded into my mind. I reached a hand up and place it against my forehead. I heard someone race over to me.

"Yugi, it's okay. You're okay." Yami said as he pulled my hand off my head.

I flinched.

"I don't want to be touched!" I screamed.

He let go of me quickly and looked at Atem. The seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Yugi, I know you don't want us near you, but you need to drink something. And we need to talk." Atem said sadly.

Atem picked up a bottle that had the blue liquid in it. Yami lifted my head. Atem took the cap off and held the bottle up to my mouth. It was bitter like before. I swallowed a few mouthfuls until the bottle was taken away.

Yami laid me back down. We were all silent for a few minutes, until Atem broke the silence.

"We need to talk Yugi. You should too, but there is something very important we need to get off our chest, then you need to talk."

I looked away from them. I didn't want to talk.

"We will talk first. The day you were taken. We were ashamed of ourselves. You spoke the truth. We should have not done the ritual knowing we were going to lose you, but we could think of what would have happened if we didn't. We can't lose you, Yugi." Yami said desperately.

I understood that.

"Pegasus told me who I was, who I used to be."

Atem nodded.

"That was not the way we wanted you to find out, but it is true. Did he tell you the true story?"

"Yes." I said.

"We didn't want to hurt you, but we couldn't let anything like that happen to you again. We were planning to find and talk to her about removing the curse." Yami said.

I waited before speaking.

"I told you that I love both of you, and you said nothing. I thought that you loved me?"

"We do Yugi. We were ashamed at what we had done. We still love you, precious one, and always have loved you. Do you still love us?"

I started to cry.

"Yes, but after everything that has happened. I don't know how to move on past what has happened."

Yami reached out to touch my hair, pausing before it to see my reaction.

"We could help you Yugi."

"How?" I asked confused.

"With the bond, we are able to have some influence over you psyche. We can search through your memories and seal them with our powers. You won't completely forget them. It will be as if we are smothering them." Yami said.

"I don't want to lose the last memories of my friends."

"We understand that Yugi. We will let us help you?" Atem asked.

I thought it over. I wanted to be strong but I couldn't be haunted by the memories of my rape, or of Malik's dead and dull eyes.

"Okay. Please help me." I said in a quiet wavering voice.

Yami smiled kindly and Atem placed a hand on my cheek. They both moved their hands to my temples, one on either side.

"Close your eyes and stay calm Yugi."

I began to feel a heavy presence in my head. Almost like when Yami and Atem talk to me telepathically. The memories of the cave began to play in my head. I winced at the memories but as they played they seemed to be covered in smoke and shadow. The emotions I felt toward the memories started to lessen. They felt as if they were masked.

 _ **(Open your eyes, little one)**_

I opened them and Yami was leaning over me.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"You may still have psychological scars from your time in the cave. But it won't be distressing."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you feel alright?" Atem asked, placing a hand on my cheek.

"I feel okay. I feel calmer."

"Good" Yami said petting my hair. "You are going to be on bed rest for the next few days. So you will need to tell us when you need something. Later today, we will be cremating Ryou's and Malik's bodies. We will take you there so you can say goodbye."

I nodded.

"For now, just rest." Atem said, kissing my nose. Yami kissed me on the cheek. I gave them a small smile as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up later, to someone shaking me.

"It is time to go Yugi."

Atem pulled back the covers and lifted me up as Yami detached the cuffs from the headboard. Yami carried the chain as Atem carried me out of the room. We walked in the direction of the throne room but we didn't go into the room. We continued down the hallway with many different doors. The one Yami entered with us was black and red. In the room were two stone and metal tables that had Ryou's and Malik's bodies lying on them. They had their demons next to them. There was a sign room with a glass wall.

"Malik, wake up, kitten. Just wake up." Marik kept saying.

Mariku was growling quietly petting Malik's face and hair.

Bakura and Akefia were quiet but their eyes were glowing and their fangs were out.

 _ **We can't take you any closer Yugi. They are unstable. From now on, do not try and talk or interact with them without us with you.**_

 **Is this what happens when a true bond dies?**

 _ **(Yes)**_

Atem nuzzled my neck and handed me to Yami. He then walked up to the generals.

"It's time, my friends."

They didn't appear to register his words but they began to move away. Akefia had his arm around Bakura's shoulders. Mariku was dragging Marik out.

"No, no! He was just about to wake up. He was!"

We all moved into the side room. Atem closed the door to the room and Yami and I moved to stand in a back corner. He turned his body sideways, to give me a better barrier between the deranged generals. Atem came over to stand next to us.

Akefia and Mariku went up to the two witches on the wall. Taking a deep breath, they both flipped the switch. Fire started under Malik's and Ryou's bodies, quickly engulfing them.

"No! He is still alive!" Marik screamed.

Akefia and Mariku were quiet. Bakura was moaning.

I just watched as the bodies of my friends burned to dust. The only hope that I had in this was that I would see them again one day. I would keep Ryou's promise.

Yami's arm tightened around me.

 _ **That could have been us, Atem.**_

 _ **(I know)**_

The bodies were completely burned within 10 minutes. The tables retracted and the ash fell through holes in the floor. They were gone. Atem opened the door and we walked into the hallway.

"Atem, we need revenge for this now. We need to end this now." Mariku said as he growled.

Atem nodded.

"I agree. Let us take Yugi back to our room."

Atem, Yami, and I went back to the room. Mahad was there outside the door.

"We are leaving him here, Mahad, while we go to the dungeon. Stand guard and send for Jaden. I don't want Yugi to be left alone." Atem commanded.

Yami took me into the room and placed me on the bed. He then attached my chain to the headboard.

"You just rest Yugi. We will be back in time for dinner."

I knew where they were going and I knew what they are going to do.

"Don't be lenient. Give them hell." I told them and they smiled cruelly.

"Don't worry about that."

 **The next update will be on November 13** **th**

P.S: I wrote a walking dead one shot. I know that there are errors in it but have not gotten the chance to fix it yet. It is called To Be Alive. If you want please read.

Also, let's have a religion talk. There are lots of demon stories for Yugioh. I am not the only writing one. I don't care if you leave reviews like some of you had, it doesn't even bother me. I started laughing when I got those reviews. I just thought it needed to be addressed that I don't care. In the end, I will just delete them if they continue because when I read through my review, I want the review people read of my story to be about the story. There is a difference between those who give me constructive criticism and those who feel the need to comment on me. I deserve the criticism for my work, I'm not the best writer and I know that. I'm sorry if you are reading this and have no idea what I am talking about, that is because you are awesome and I thank you for being a supporter of my story. Have a good day and I will see you all next time! Sorry about my rant.


	17. Outcomes

**Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Aquablue15** for following

 **16Amour16** for following

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. I wish I didn't have to kill them too, but I need to put them in a different scenario and show what their demons were like before they were crazy. He has been through a lot.

 **Juliet28** for the review and continued support. I spilled their blood, don't worry about that.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. They will be reborn as babies, and grow. I thought about having them appear as the age that they died, but it was hard to work back in to the story.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. I'm glad you like the chapter. It's been rough on them.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. Mana's not really in a bad mood. I never really went into depth about the extent of their powers because they are much like the old King and Queens. Atem and Yami are stronger than them. So if they managed to block out the sun and turn the sky black, which would be even worse for Atem and Yami. Sorry I never found a way to put that in the story. Oh yeah it's worse and slower.

 **Chapter 19 reviews (I know it was an author note chapter but I still got review so I'll answer them).**

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. I'm glad you cn't wait. I am very excited about Malik's story. I like it a bit more than Yugi's. There will be more action in his and I like writing that.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. Yep there will be updates. Only 2 chapter will be posted for the next story before the next year probably. My family is going on a short vacation after Christmas that I may or may not be able to write during it. But I'll keep everyone updated.

 **Thanks again for the reviews and follows. I also wanted to say a huge thanks to those who have been with me this entire journey. We are almost at the end of this one. I hope you like the chapter. It's longer than I intended it to be, but I had a lot to say.**

Warning: torture and gore. Oh and lemon (There will be bold markers before the lemon and before the torture)

 _ **Mind speaking**_ Yami

 _ **(Mind Speaking)**_ Atem

 **Mind speaking Yugi**

 **Chapter – 19 – Outcomes**

 **Yami POV**

After we left Yugi in the room, Atem and I walked down to the dungeons where we knew the generals were waiting. I couldn't wait until I can sink my teeth into Pegasus's neck or rip out Dartz's eyes from his skull, anything that I can do to cause them pain. I smiled at what I had planned and there was no way I was going to hold anything back. I could tell by the look on Atem's face that he was thinking the same thing. And after this we can begin to put this whole event passed us.

When we made it to the dungeons, they were already waiting for us. They were quiet but their eyes were glowing. They looked murderous.

"Let's end this. I want to see them bleed."

Atem nodded.

"We need to figure out who killed your true bonds first. That way we can all exact revenge without attacking each other in the process." Atem told them.

They nodded and we entered the dungeon. I was dark and dank. A few of the cells had other demons in them waiting to be punished.

The demons we were looking for were at the end of the long lines of cells.

The two soldiers had been placed in a separate cell from Pegasus and Dartz. We opened both doors to their cells. Atem and I stayed back, and waited for the generals to find the information that they needed.

Marik walked over to Pegasus and Dartz. A breathed deeply, looking for a sent.

"You don't smell like my pretty one. But you smell of Yugi."

Marik turned to look at us. We nodded.

"However, you two," Marik walked over into the other cell, "smell of a familiar blood."

Marik leaned down in front of one of the soldiers.

"You killed him didn't you? You hit him until his ribs broke into his lungs. You let him choke on his own blood. You let him drown!"

The soldier stayed quiet but his eyes were filled with fear.

Mariku smiled and walked up to the soldier.

"How about we make you suffer the same way?" Mariku pulled back his fist and drove it into the chest of the soldier.

They began to beat that soldier. Bakura and Akefia walked over to the other soldier.

"So, that means that you killed our Ryou. I think that we will skin you alive and burn you. Do you agree Bakura?" Akefia asked.

"Yes, I do." Bakura answered.

They both pulled out long knifes from their belts and began their torture.

Atem and I left them to get their revenge and we entered the opposite cell.

"Now what should we do to you. I can't even think of an appropriate torture for you two. You Pegasus, you raped the one I love the most. And you Dartz, you left in the silence of that cave. Alone with the eyes of his dead friends. What to do with you. What do you think Yami?"

"I think we should tear Pegasus apart from the inside out. Use our powers to push his bones out of his body. Make him feel the pain as his skin tears open."

Atem made an appreciative noise. Pegasus glared at us as we talked.

"Excellent choice. But what about Dartz?"

"You do can do whatever you want with him. I just care about Pegasus. Dartz can watch while we kill him and then he can get what's coming to him."

"Fine by me, my love. Let's start. We need to bring Yugi dinner in a few hours. We mustn't be late." Atem said kissing my neck and then smiled at the two demons.

 **Torture**

Shadows grew around my arms and began to approach Pegasus. Pegasus's glare began to waver and he tried to inch away. Atem's shadows joined mine and the shadows moved up Pegasus's body and went in through his mouth and nose. As soon as enough of the shadows had entered, I stopped and began to call them back. Atem did the same. Pegasus began to squirm on the ground and his body began to bulge. He coughed and blood his the floor. I was calling the shadows back slowly so that he would feel all of the pain. His bones slowly tore from his skin and he began to wheeze, trying not to make a sound.

"Stop this. Just kill him, don't make him suffer like this." Dartz said.

I smiled coldly.

"Well, you do care. I remember when we killed your true bond, all those years ago. You never beg for us to save him. You let him die."

Dartz glared at me. He was about to speak but Atem covered his mouth with shadow.

By this point many of Pegasus's bones have already broken out of his body. Blood was flowing out of his mouth.

"I'm tired of this. Let's end it."

"Fine by me. We still need to give Dartz our regards."

I pulled on the shadows harder and they exploded out of his body. Blood splattered on the walls and bones fell to the floor with slight pings, like rainfall. Skin hit the ground with wet slops.

Blood covered my body. I spat the blood out of my mouth.

"Disgusting."

"I agree."

We turned to Dartz. He hung his head, no longer glaring.

"Now what to do with you." I said, smiling cruelly.

"How about we just rip him apart? Send the shadows to peel off his skin then rip him apart."

"Sounds fine to me." I sent the shadows toward him and they surrounded him in darkness and then we began to peel off the skin while he writhed. As soon as his skin was gone, we moved on to the muscle and so on until all that was left was a skeleton with organs still inside the ribs. Atem walked forward and stepped down on the ribs breaking them in and destroying the heart.

 **End torture**

They were both dead.

I took a deep breath.

"It's done. They won't hurt him anymore. He's safe."

Atem nodded.

"We still need to remove the curse. I don't know how much longer he has."

I didn't say anything. I only walked out of the cell.

Guards entered when we left to clean up the mess.

I looked into the other cell. The soldier that killed Malik had already died, but Marik was crying and scratching at him still as if that would lessen his pain. Mariku was standing behind him also crying. Bakura and Akefia were still flaying that other soldier.

"Let's leave. We need to clean up and get food for Yugi."

 **Yugi POV (Right after Yami and Atem left)**

I watched as Yami walked out of the room. I felt so alone. Mahad walked in a few minutes later with the servant Jaden I had seen before.

"I will leave Jaden here with you. I will be outside the door if you need me. Do you want to be moved to the couch?"

"Yes if you can."

Mahad walked over and removed my chain and carried me to the couch. He chained me there and Jaden walked over to stand by the other chair. Mahad left and we were left in an awkward silence.

"You can sit if you want." I told him.

He sat down. We continued in silence. He looked as sad as ever. Tired, too.

"Why are you always so sad?"

"Do I look sad?" His voice was small.

"Yes. Maybe it would help to talk about it."

He looked me in the eye. His brown eyes emotionless.

"I was going to be like you once. My demons were so happy when they found me. But we never did the ritual. We never had the time. They were spies for the royal army. They were both called away on a mission. I was left in Mahad's care. Mahad had been good friends with them. It was common to go without news of them for a few months, but two months after they left. I found out that one of them had been killed. Only Yusei had lived. He returned to tell the king what happened. I was brought to the throne room. I wanted to run to him. He looked broken, but when he looked at me. It was like he didn't recognize me. He hasn't talked to me since he left on that mission. That was two years ago. Now he takes every mission that he can, hardly stays here for a day, and never looks me in the eye. I guess that is why I am so sad."

He hung his head.

"I'm sure he has his reason. You should try and be happy again."

"Yeah I know."

I looked at his scrawny form.

"Maybe you should eat too."

Jaden crakcked a smile.

"I do eat. But I suppose I could eat more. So what should we do now that we got that out of the way?"

"Do you want to play a game? An old friend taught me how to play chess."

"Sounds good to me." Jaden smiled and we began to play.

That is how we spent our evening, while I waited for my demons to be done in the dungeons. I was glad that I would have Jaden to talk to at least. I thought back on the promise that I made Ryou. I would tell Jaden Ryou's stories one day. Even if they were flawed, I wanted others to know what he told me. We continued playing for the next few hours. He didn't seem to mind that I beat him every time. I even got Jaden to laugh a few times.

Mahad walked in just as the sun was going down. The light from the setting sun turned the room orange and red.

"Yami and Atem will be back very soon. They just went to get food for Yugi. We will leave now Jaden, you need to eat tonight too."

Jaden nodded and stood.

"Goodbye, Yugi. Can I come and see you soon?"

"Of course. You're welcome any time."

"Thank you." Jaden smiled and left with Mahad.

I was left on the couch. I stood up and walked to the window. The chain wasn't long enough for me to go to the balcony. I would have to ask Atem and Yami to take me out there later. I sat down in the small seat under the window. The door opened after a few minutes later.

"Yugi, we brought food." Yami said cheerfully. They were dressed in different clothes. Both in black leather shirts and faded jeans with boots. They looked sexy. I blushed.

"Why are you sitting at the window?" Atem picked me up and carried me back to the couch.

"I wanted to look outside. I miss it."

Atem sat down with me in his lap.

"We will take you out to the balcony tonight. And to the garden tomorrow if you feel up to it."

I smiled at him.

"That sounds great."

Yami sat down next to us and put the tray in his lap. It was chicken, carrot and apple slices. The chicken had some sort of sauce on it. It was delicious. Between bites I asked a question.

"So they are dead?"

Atem placed his head in my neck.

"Yes. They can't hurt you anymore."

I nodded and finished eating. Yami cleaned my face.

Yami took the empty tray back to the hallway.

"How about a bath now Yugi?"

"Okay."

Now I was nervous. Atem carried me into the bathroom. Yami started the bath and warm steam filled the room. Atem removed my cuffs. Then they both began to remove their shirts. I put my hands on the hem of my shirt. I figured that they were going to bathe with me, but I was nervous about them seeing my back.

"You don't need to be nervous Yugi. We have seen you naked before when we cleaned you after the ritual. You are beautiful and we don't mind your scars." Yami told me.

I blushed again and removed my shirt. They were giving me a choice. They didn't help me or took off my clothes themselves.

They finished undressing and entered the water with their backs to me, giving me privacy. I moved my hands to my pants and removed them. I walked quickly to the water. It was very warm. I ducked my head under to get it wet and when I came up. Atem and Yami were watching me.

"What?"

Atem cleared his throat.

"Nothing you just look happy."

Yami walked toward me in the water.

"Let me wash your hair Yugi."

Yami pushed me so I was sitting on the ledge. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his hands. He then began cleaning my hair in a very methodical way. Once he was done, he picked up a bucket and scooped up some water to rinse my hair. Once that was done, he grabbed a bar of soap.

"I can wash my own body." I told him.

"Are you sure?" Atem said smiling.

"I'm sure."

They went back to washing themselves as I continued to wash my body. When I was done, I relaxed against the ledge and soaked in the warm water. I was so comfortable. My comfort was lost when I felt movement next to me.

"Comfy?" Atem asked. He had a look in his eyes that sent chills through me.

"Yes I am."

"Here. Let me help make you more comfortable."

He moved me so that my arms were resting on the side of the tub. He then began to massage my shoulders and I moaned. It felt so good. His hands worked up and down my back, finding tension and removing it.

Yami moved his hands through my hair and began to kiss my neck. I was in heaven. Yami moved to my other side and started to kiss me. I didn't even noticed that Atem had stopped working on my back. I was too focused on the kiss. Yami placed a hand on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and his tongue entered. I moaned into the kiss.

"Stop hogging him Yami. I want some too."

Yami pulled back his eyes glowing with hunger that made my whole body burn.

My chin was pulled toward Atem, breaking out eye contact. Atem was rougher that Yami was, gripping my neck tightly.

He lifted me up and placed me in his lap so I was facing him. My knees were on either side of his hips.

 **This is where the lemon begins  
** Heat began to pool in my groin. I could feel that Atem was getting hard. Yami was behind us and he placed his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. Yami hand moved downward and I wiggles making Atem moan. Yami's hands found what they were looking and jerk a few times on my member. I moaned and bucked into his hands.

"Let's get out of the tub, shall we." Atem said and pulled me out. He took me over to a rug on the floor of the bathroom and laid me down.

Atem straddled my waist and kissed my collar bone.

Yami stayed up by my head and kissed me. Atem moved down to my nipples ad kiss and bit me. I arched up. Atem chuckled and moved to my belly. Yami smiled and moved to my neck.

"I don't want to stop any of those noises from leaving your mouth."

I opened my mouth to retort but I felt Atem's mouth on my member.

"Ah, ah." I moaned out.

Atem's hands pushed my legs apart and moved between them.

He took his mouth off my member and his hands moved up my thighs.

As his hands moved toward my entrance I began to shake.

"Shh, it's alright. It's just us."

I nodded and Yami kissed me.

Fingers soon entered me and began to stretch me. I began to moan uncontrollable as he continued to hit my prostate.

He pulled his fingers out and I whimpered.

"Are you ready Yugi?"

"Yes. I need you."

Atem nodded and pushed in. It didn't hurt like it had with Pegasus. Atem was more careful.

"Atem!" I yelled as he hit my sweet spot.

"Yugi, you feel so good. Your mine right. Mine and Yami's?"

"Yes, yours." I panted.

Atem leaned down and kissed my neck as his rhythm increased.

He bit down right before we climaxed. Instead of pain all I felt was pleasurable fire. I screamed.

I was still panting as Atem pulled out minute later and Yami moved between my legs.

"Are you going to scream that loud for me too Yugi?"

"I guess only time will tell."

"Cheeky little one," Atem said kissing my neck, "If you are going to open your mouth, let it be only for those beautiful noises you make."

Yami pushed in and I lost my breath again.

His rhythm was slower but he made sure to directly hit my prostate every time. I wouldn't be able to speak even if I tried.

I felt myself getting close to the end again and Yami leaned down to the other side of my neck. He bit down like Atem had and I felt the same fiery pleasure that brought me to my end like it had with Atem. I screamed again.

 **This is where the lemon ends**

"I made him scream louder."

"Did not!"

I could hear Atem and Yami arguing through my haze.

I was tried and wanted to be clean again.

"Can you stop? I want to go to bed."

They both laughed.

"Okay, little one, let's clean you up and put you to bed." Atem said and walked to the other side of the room for a wash cloth as Yami grabbed a towel.

I was clean and dry in a matter of minutes and then I was back in bed. Atem replaced my cuffs and Yami curled around my back, breathing in my neck.

 _ **Night Yugi. Love you.**_

 _ **(Love you, precious one.)**_

 **I love you both too.**

When I woke up the next moring, Atem was gone. Yami was drawing patterns on my back.

"Where's Atem?" I asked.

"Gone to get you breakfast. We need to be at a meeting soon."

"Okay." I snuggled back in the blankets.

The door opened just as I got comfortable again.

"I know your awake Yugi. It's time to eat."

"I don't want to move." I grumbled.

"Come on, lazy." Yami lifted me up against his chest as I rubbed my eyes.

I opened my mouth for food.

"Lazy and demanding this morning." Atem said chuckling and began to feed me.

When I was done eating, Yami laid me back down.

"I'll get his clothes."

Atem nodded and picked up the tray. He hesitated for a second.

"Get the box to Yami."

Yami nodded with a hesitant face as well.

"What is the box?" I asked when they both returned.

Yami sat a smooth wooden box on the bed.

He opened it to show a circlet with red gems and a gold arm band with a pyramid on it. The armband had beads attached to it that would hang down on the arm. They were stunning.

"What are they?"

Yami touched the circlet.

"We had them made after we first saw Heba. We had to make them in secret so no one would know about him. It's customary that nobles and royalty decorated their bonded. They were like trophies as you once put it. But we made these because we wanted people to know that he was ours. He never got to wear them though. So we will give them to you. Will you wear them?"

I felt honored that they would give them too me.

"I will."

They placed the circlet on my head and the arm band on my left arm. The beads hung to my elbow.

It was them that I realized that I was still naked except for my newly acquired jewelry.

"Can I have some clothes now?"

They both smirked.

"Why we like you like this?" Atem said kissing me.

"I'm sure you do. But the council might not." I countered.

Yami growled.

"No one else gets to see you naked but us. So I guess that means you need clothes." He kissed me too.

We continued this until we heard a laugh. A female one.

"Well, isn't this cute."

Atem and Yami pulled back. Yami put his arm around my waist ready to pull me away if need be.

The girl was short and dressed in blue along with black jewelry. Her eyes were a green-blue and there was make-up under them that made patterns on their cheeks. The biggest difference about her though were her wings. They were black and feathered.

"Mana." Atem said.

So this was Mana.

"I came to see how my little soul was doing. I have been watching you for a while. When I realized that you had been brought back to the palace, I was ready to start the effects of the curse. But that was until I saw who found you." She look Atem and Yami in the eyes. "So you were his mates. I sensed that his soul had found them, but I didn't know who they were. The pain you must have been in."

Yami's arm tightened around me.

"What about the curse? Will it still affect him?" He asked.

"No, I have already stopped the effects. He is safe. I'm glad you found him again. I knew I would have to find and tell you this in person. I don't want demons to come and search for me. But you, Yugi, can come find me anytime. You're going to be around for a long time now. I will leave for now. It seems I interrupted something before and I'm not interested in watching. Bye for now. Take care of my favorite soul." She expanded her wings and fire encompassed her and she disappeared.

Atem and Yami were lefted in a stunned silence.

"You know, you two need to upgrade whatever defenses you have on this room. They obviously aren't working."

Atem turned and then I was being tickled. Yami started laughing, falling onto his back.

"Cheeky little human."

When he stopped tickling me, he pulled me close. Yami did the same.

"I'm so glad you're safe."

I hugged them both.

"Can I please have some clothes now?"

It has been 19 years since that day. It had almost been 20 years. I couldn't believe it. I was sitting on the balcony of our room, with my legs hanging between the railings. I looked over my shoulder. Atem and Yami were still talking with Marik and Mariku. They had sent me out here when they arrived.

Since the attack on the palace. The number of riots and uprising from humans have increased. They saw the brief civil war as a weakness. I didn't know what to think about. I was raised among the demons though. I imagine that for a human that was not being treated like I was would feel the need to rebel. I had wanted to rebel at a time as well.

Marik and Mariku were terrifying these days. They ripped whole armies apart and burned them alive. Bakura and Akefia weren't much better. I missed Malik and Ryou every day. I knew they were going to return, I just wish it would be soon.

I believe that Atem was sending the two generals out to the desert lands. There were rebel camps out there, hiding in the mountains.

I looked out at the sky. It was clear but I felt uneasy. Something was going to happen and soon.

 **Did you see how long this was? I didn't know how much I wanted to say until I started writing.**

 **As always, see any mistakes, please tell me. I didn't have much time to edit. Still kind of busy but it is better than it was.**

 **The next update will be November 20** **th**

 **Next time we finish this. It will be a special chapter. With a new point of view. Ooh! See you then.**


	18. Sunset

**Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated. It allows me to learn from my mistakes and make a better story.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Yugioh or any of the charaters.

 **Summary** : The world is controlled by demons and the humans are slaves. Most humans are used for labor but some are made into bonded humans. These humans allow the demons to become more powerful. If the human runs away the bond with the two demons will kill them. There is no hope for those that are bonded, is there?

 **Thank you:**

 **Akayuki Novak** for the review and continued support. Thank you for sticking with me the whole way! Yours was one of the first reviews I ever got and I thank you.

 **GirlFish** for the review and continued support. Mana is playful yeah. I am trying to think of who will be evil in the sequel. Thank you also for being here for me from the beginning!

 **Vir** for the review and continued support. Thank you for sticking with me!

 **Juliet28** for the review and continued support. I'm happy you liked the chapter.

 **Thor94** for the review and continued support. I'm happy you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I didn't put a lot of jewelry on Yugi.

 **DDLDarkHeartofWater** for the review and continued support. Malik has already grown up. Ryou has not… There isn't a specific number years in my opinion.

 **Thank you so much everyone for your reviews and support! This is going to be a short chapter. It will be like the prologue to the sequel. I also have some questions that I need answered for the next story at the bottom. Please answer them.**

 **Chapter – 20- Sunset**

 **Marik POV**

I hate the desert. The sand was the color of his hair. The sunsets were always the color of his eyes. I growled under my breath. After riding for three days, I had seen plenty of sunsets, and would be seeing another in a few minutes. I can't wait until we find the Western Rebels so I can tear them apart. I gripped the reins tightly in my hands and I urged the horse faster. Mariku was riding next to me. He was tense as well. We haven't talked much since he died. After 19 years you think we could at least talk about what happened, there were so many nights that I needed him and he left me alone. I wanted to go searching to see if we could find him five years ago, but Mariku got angry at me. He raged all night long.

"We can't find him yet. Not until it's safe." He had yelled over and over.

Mariku was turned to look at me as if he knew I was thinking about him.

"What Marik?"

I shook my head and looked back at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky lavender and light blue. The sand turned the color of gold.

I stared at the sky and a feeling of peace washed over me. I hated sunsets.

 **Malik POV**

I hate caves. I didn't know why but my mother said that when I was born. I didn't stop crying until she brought me outside. She brought me outside every day and after she died, I would sneak outside to sit in one of the trees in the oasis and watch the sunset and swim in the water. Now a days, I didn't come outside very often. This was the first time that I had been able to visit the oasis in two weeks. I had been on mission after mission. I was startled when someone knocked on the tree I was sitting on.

"Sir, you are needed by your father."

I nodded and jumped down. The two curved knives that I always kept on my waist banged against my leg.

"I will be there right away. Thank you Jou."

He nodded and ran back to the secret entrance to the cave.

I looked behind me right before I entered. The sun was setting.

I shook my head and walked into the hidden cave. Hiding my shiver.

 _Don't be a baby_ , I told myself bitterly.

I wanted through the hallways until I came to the meeting room.

My father was standing at the back of the room. The sides of the room were lined with other people of importance. I only knew a few. My father smiled when he say me. My sister was on his left leaving my spot on the right open.

"My son, good to have you here. I hope you all have seen his resent exploits. He successful killed more than thirty demons during his last raid and I couldn't be prouder. Now, we can now begin this meeting. As the Desert rebels, we have an important job to do."

 _Yes we do_ , I though smiling, _and this means I get to go hunting soon._

 **Question time**

 **Do you care if I create my own characters? They will have Egyptian names and they won't be main characters, just side ones.**

 **What should be Marik and Mariku's powers? I was thinking fire but can change.**

 **Do you want to see Yusei and Jaden in this story or as a one shot? Yusei is going to be in this one but I didn't know if I was going to bring them together in this one.**

 **Those are my only questions. All That I Need To Be will be posted on December 18** **th**

 **Hope to see you there!**


End file.
